Percy's Sex Slaves
by Connorkenway00
Summary: Percy gains powers to make any female under his control. Pure smut about what he does with this power and everything he makes the females do.
1. Percy's New Powers

**Control story**

**New story idea I'm trying out. Hope you all enjoy. Before I start I would like to give lots of credit to: FatherOfAllProtogeni. A lot of the ideas were his and you should go and read his story once he gets he's started. **

_Everybody pov_

It had been a little under a year after the giant war had ended and percy was walking through the woods of camp half blood.

He usually came back here when he was with Annabeth so they could have sex but they broke up a while ago.

Now percy just wondered around the woods looking for some monster to fight. Instead he found himself in a open clearing in front of the 3 fates.

The first one spoke up, "Perseus Jackson, after a long debate we decided to bestow upon you great gifts."

The second one continued, "you will start with a few but gain more as time goes."

Finally the last one spoke, "will you accept our offering?"

Percy thought for a bit before he spoke. "Usually I'm against accepting gifts from old people in the woods"

"Old!" The second one yelled out, "we are not old"

"but your the fates. But before I accept can you tell me what the first gift I will receive is?" percy asked.

The 3 fates thought for a bit and huddled together and whispered while percy waited for there decision.

"We will tell you the first gift. The others we will explain when they develop if needed." The third fate spoke.

"We have sensed you are distraught over your break up with the mortal daughter of Athena. So we decided the first gift should be one you could enjoy." The first fate said.

"A sexual gift." The second fate finished.

Percy got excited at this. He kept silent so they could finish though.

The third fate continued to speak, "whenever you ejaculate in a females vaginia they will gain a tatoo on there spine right above there asses."

"This tatoo," the second continued, "well allow you to have complete control over the females."

"So they will be like what? Mind controlled?" Percy asked.

"In a manor yes." The first responded, "if you tell them a task they will go and carry it out. More accurately there body will. Not always the mind."

"They might complain about the task given. But the body will do the task no matter what." The second continued.

"Is there a way the mind can be affected too?" Percy asked.

"If you give the female a task to act happy or sad or to do something that would require a change of mind then the mind will change. But if you ask the female to go and get you something they will go grab it but will verbally complain." The first responded.

"Is there a way I can do it were they don't speak or complain?" Percy wondered.

"If you say the world 'silentium' they will loose there personality. Become a blank slate that just takes orders. Saying 'loqui' will give them back there personalitys. Let them think for themselves again."

"And all I have to do is cum in there pussys? And then I control them? Ok. Sounds like fun. Will it work on any female? Even gods?" Percy said.

"Yes it'll work on any female that exists." A fate replied.

"So? Do you accept the gifts?" Maybe third fate asked.

"Yes I accept." Percy said while smiling.

The fates started to glow and percy looked away. When the glow stopped percy looked back but they were gone.

He felt a bit different but couldn't tell if he had the gift or not yet. Percy closed his eyes and when he opened them he was back in his cabin.

"What? How did I…" percy wondered.

He looked down and saw a piece of paper. He reached down and picked it up.

'Use the gift wisely. We will return when you will receive more gifts.'

Percy smiled. He was excited to go and try out the gift. Now he just had to pick his target.

"Who to do first?"

**Who do you wanna be first. Review and say. **


	2. Annabeth's shower gets a visiter

Control story

**Ok so annabeth seemed to get the most review/pm votes so she goes first. After her it seems that Piper is getting the most votes so Piper may be next not sure. If you have any situation ideas or new power for percy or just anything you wanna say leave a review :)**

_Everybody pov_

Percy continued to read the letter: 'ps we forgot to mention that the mind of the slave will change. Slowly but surely the female will view you as master and gain a crush or more type of affection to you."

Percy got happier at this. Having girls be your sex slaves won't be that good if they hated you.

Percy stood up and walked to the door of his cabin. With one last smirk he opened the door and walked back out into the night once again.

It was a Friday night which meant that the Athena cabin was usually out at the beach with the Aries cabin planning out war strategy.

Percy was making a bet that just like always Annabeth didn't go and stayed in the cabin alone.

Percy had decided Annabeth can be his first slave. After the break up they have always been distant and not exactly friendly. They would still smile when they talked but everyone could tell they didn't want to be near each other. Honestly the only reason percy wanted Annabeth to be one of his slaves was because Percy viewed annabeth as one of the hottest girls ever and wanted nothing more then to fuck her again and again and again.

But that wasn't the whole reason. He was a bit bitter about it and found the idea of controlling her pleasurable.

Percy knew that she would never fuck him again and definitely not let him cum inside her.

Oh well he thought. I'll just force it.

Percy finally got to the Athena cabin and opened the door softly and walked in. He closed it without a sound not wanting Annabeth to know he was here.

Percy stood still and listened and heard the sound of a shower on.

'Perfect' percy thought 'she will already be naked and defenseless'

Percy slowly and quietly sneaked into her room and opened the door to her bathroom to confirm that she was inside.

He heard her voice singing some song he didn't recognize. But it was defiantly annabeth in the bathroom.

Percy closed the door undetected and took off all his clothes to leave him naked. He then stroked his cock a view times to make sure it was nice and hard.

Percy reached a hand out and focused on the water in the shower. He imagined the water on Annabeth's naked body going to her wrists and ankles. He then imagined that water pulling Annabeth against the wall pinning her there with her arms and legs spread apart. Leaving her sexy pussy open for easy access.

Percy heard a scream from inside the bathroom and Annabeth yelling for help.

Percy opened the door and entered the bathroom.

"Hello? Who's there?" Annabeth asked.

Percy reached forward and pulled the shower curtain all the way to the side so he could see Annabeth's whole body.

"Percy?! Should've known it was you" Annabeth said angrily.

"Aw don't say it like that. Be happy." Percy replied as he checked her out.

She looked just as sexy as ever with her tan skin and her blonde hair. Her boobs were big. Not overly big but still a big enough size that they fit all of Percy's hand when he groped them. Percy knew from past experience just how soft and perky they were.

Then there was Annabeth's ass. It looked toned and firm but was actually one of the biggest bubble butts in camp. Whenever Annabeth ran her boobs jiggled but so did her ass. Percy loved to watch her run when they dated. And he loved to fuck her ass even more even though she usually didn't do that as her asshole was sensitive. Percy couldn't wait to squeeze the sexy ass once again.

Her pussy was just as tight as always. The only difference was that Annabeth didn't seem to have shaved in a while so her blonde pubic hair had grown out. On any other girl percy wouldn't have likes this but on her it was sexy. Percy enjoyed how just like her hair the pubic hair was also blonde.

"This is new." Percy said reached a hand forward and rubbing it over her pussy bush.

"Yay well I don't really have anyone to fuck so I don't bother shaving it." Annabeth replied still angry but seemingly given in. Secretly hoping percy would leave without fucking her.

"Hmm" percy said. He grabbed the pubic hair and yanked on it making Annabeth scream out in pain and her hips push away from the wall.

"Percy please stop!" She said between her screams.

Percy finally let go and annabeth slumped in her water shackles.

"Percy…please…go away." Annabeth said as she panted.

"Nope." Percy replied as he stepped into the shower with her.

He put his hands on her hips and let them travel up her side to her boobs where he started to grope her breasts and running his thumb over her nipples making her moan.

"Percy go away. Now! I'll scream rape." Annabeth threatened.

Percy just laughed and made water go over her mouth and freeze creating a ice gag.

"Can't scream now." Percy said.

Percy brought his hands down to her ass and squeezed the soft jiggly butt.

Percy continued groping the ass before he slipped a finger inside her tight sensitive asshole.

Annabeth tried to scream through the ice gag but couldn't as she pushed her hips off the wall and her back arched at the feeling of the finger in her ass. Percy knew just how sensitive it was and was doing it just to get some revenge.

Percy added a second finger in her ass and continued to pump them both in and out while using his other hand to pinch her clit. Her pussy was very wet and it wasn't just from the shower. Percy knew from past experience that Annabeth got the wettest in the whole camp and her pussy would literally leak out her juices.

Finally though percy decided that he could anal torture her later when she was under his control.

Percy positioned his dick at her entrance and slowly pushed in as Annabeth tried to pull her pussy away but couldn't as she was still held on to the wall.

"Don't worry Annie." Percy said as he pushed himself further and further in, "soon you'll be begging to do whatever I say."


	3. Annabeth gets enslaved

Control story

**Note at end**

_Everybody pov_

Percy continued to push his dick deeper inside the blonde daughter of Athena as she did her best to keep her moans in, not wanting to give percy the satisfaction or pleasure of the sound.

As much as Annabeth wanted him out of her she was still a honry teenager and Percy's massive dick was pleasing to have inside her wet hairy pussy.

Percy started to thrust making the young demigoddess boobs bounce as her pussy was impaled again and again.

"Ah I missed fucking you." Percy said as he kept thrusting into his blonde ex-girlfriend.

Percy's hands roamed her body and one settled on her ass while the other went to her boobs. He started to squeeze both of them enjoying how soft they felt against his hands.

Percy then leaned forward and started to kiss and suck on Annabeth's neck. Getting her sweet spot that he knew she loved.

Annabeth threw her head back and moaned into her ice gag. No matter how much she wanted percy to leave she knew she didn't have the power to escape. And percy was pleasuring her body so expertly she didn't want him to leave at the same time.

Percy was doing his best to cum as quickly as possible. He wanted control over Annabeth as soon as he could get it but it still took percy some time before he could cum.

Percy kept fucking her watching her face as it went through all the pleasure she was feeling.

Finally when percy felt that she wouldn't complain to much and let the gag dissolve away and immediately the room was filled with Annabeth's moans and groans.

Annabeth felt her orgasm approaching and knew it wouldn't be long before it hit.

"Ah! Fuck percy I want you gone but want you to finish the job! Fuck I hate you!" Annabeth said as her hairy pussy was impaled over and over.

"You love me." Percy replied to her.

Finally Annabeth squirted against her will and as her pussy squirted, shooting her juices out of her pussy and all over percy. The way her pussy clamped down on Percy's dick pushed percy over the edge.

Finally percy did cum and he filled Annabeth's pussy up. Annabeth screamed and her eyes widened as she felt a burning sensation on her spine right above her ass.

Annabeth continued to scream as the tattoo burned itself in. When it was finally finished Annabeth hung her head in exhaustion.

Percy waved his hand and the ice bondages disappeared and Annabeth fell to the ground. Percy watched her as she stayed on her hands and knees panting from the pain of the tattoo burning in and the orgasm as well as the feeling she was being controlled now.

"Huh triskelion. Fitting." Percy said. "You know with the gift coming from the 3 fates and everything."

"Gift?" Annabeth asking panting while looking up at percy still staying on the ground. "What'd you do to me?"

"Nothing much. Just made you my loyal slave." Percy answered.

"What?!" Annabeth freaked looking up at him.

Percy just smiled. "Stand up."

Annabeth suddenly felt a urge to do what percy said. Without thinking it her body moved against her will and stood up to face percy.

"Turn around and bend over." Percy commanded.

Annabeth's body obliged but not her mouth, "percy…please don't do what I think your gonna do" Annabeth plead.

"Too late. I've always wanted to do this with you." Percy said as he positioned his dick at her asshole, "and now I can."

Percy didn't want to be a complete jerk to her so he pushed in her ass slowly giving her time to adjust.

When he felt she had enough time to adjust percy started to thrust in her ass. Slowly at first but picking up pace by the second.

Percy soon was pounding into the bent over Annabeth at full speed. He placed his hands on her hips as he continued to pound into her asshole.

Annabeth was screaming out louder and louder as her ass was fucked by Percy's big dick.

"Ah ah ah percy! How much longer!" Annabeth asked wanting the anal fucking to end as fast as it could.

Percy kept thrusting obviously enjoying her virgin asshole. It was so tight that percy knew he was gonna cum very soon.

Annabeth finally had to much and her pussy erupted in another torrent of her juices, shooting out everywhere. Unfortunately for percy the shower washed it all away but it was still sexy to watch her cum.

Finally with one last big thrust percy unleashed his load deep in her ass. It filled her asshole up and started to drip down her legs. As percy pulled out of her, Annabeth fell down onto the shower floor and laid there, again.

"Annabeth get up." Percy commanded.

Annabeth's weak body slowly stood up to stare at him, "what do you want?"

"Where do you keep all your magical items?"

"I'm not telling you." Annabeth said definitely.

Percy remembered that the mind wasn't affected for awhile. He decided to do a different method, "fine then take me to it."

As Annabeth started to walk away she mumbled about how much she hated him.

Percy followed her into her bedroom where she took a trunk out from under her bed. She grabbed a key from her night stand and opened it up.

Percy walked over to the drunk and turned it towards her and started to rummage his hand through the trunk.

"Wow who knew you had this much stuff." Percy said, "hmmm I want some time to think. Go back to my cabin now and when you get there I want you to be masturbating…both holes…until you pass out."

"What why? No!" Annabeth yelled.

"You will do it" percy demanded, "and on the way over you will walk naked. And if anyone sees you, you have to fuck them."

"I hate you so much" Annabeth said as she walked off out of the room and cabin.

Once she was gone percy continued to go through her trunk of stuff.

"What to do now" he said.

**Ok so who's next! Make sure to vote on who you want or give any ideas that you want. Hopefully I can get lots of reviews so I can tell what people want!**


	4. Annabeth gets drugged

Control story

**I have a big change planned for Annabeth. If people could PM me so I can tell them what the idea is and get feedback that would be great. For now I'll keep it just to people who PM me. But soon I'll post it in a note and guests can see. Sorry.**

**And this is a cliffhanger but I have a new chapter which should be ready in about a day or 2 :) maybe even today if I can find the time. After that one I'll finish this one up properly then move on to the next girl. I just wanted to post something for you readers. **

_3rd person Annabeth pov_

Annabeth was on her way to Percy's cabin. The only thought able to go through her head was how much this slave curse was gonna ruin her life.

Annabeth had no doubt in her mind that she was Percy's first to be enslaved. It made sense. To percy Annabeth has always been the hottest and they were best friends. Well used to be. Percy was probably still bitter about how and why they broke up. Annabeth knew that percy was gonna torture her with this new found slavery ability. And this was just the start. It would only get worse from here for her.

Annabeth shivered as a wind breeze hit her. Being naked wasn't really helping her out. She was still wet from her shower which she didn't get to dry off from and her pussy was wet from being horny. Even if she didn't like percy it didn't mean his dick didn't feel amazing.

Suddenly Annabeth heard a rustling and whispers in a bush nearby. She struggled against it but couldn't stop her body as it carried out Percy's orders and turned towards the noise. She has a feeling that no matter what the noise was from. Human, God, even monster or animal. That if it was living she would end up fucking it.

She turned her back to the bushes which surprised herself. The suprise was then turned to shock as she bent forward and put her hands on her hips and started to twerk her ass.

As her ass went up and down and jiggled, she couldn't help but smile a little. She had a amazing ass and was thankful for that. However she was unthankful that she couldn't control her body anymore. That percy did.

Whatever was in the bush made more noise. Obviously enjoying the amazing view of Annabeth's bouncing ass they had.

Annabeth ass so caught up in trying to stop her body and ass she didn't hear the footsteps coming towards her. As she was facing away from the bush she couldn't see the person either.

All of a sudden she felt hands pulling her hair back making her head face towards the sky. Another pair of hands groped her ass and tits while a 3rd grabbed her neck slightly chocked her and pinching her nose, forcing her to open her mouth.

Someone slipped a pill type thing in her mouth and while it was in there the hand holding her nose was released and used instead to close her jam and then massage her throat. Forcing her to shallow it.

The second she had shallowed it they released her and she fall forward. Her vision going dark. Must've been some sleeping pill.

She tried to turn around but wasn't able to as she was too tired and out of it. The last thing she remembered was a pair of hands grabbing each arm and a 3rd pair, using her soft ass as hand holds and dragging her away.

**If you have any ideas of who the guys should be tell me. **


	5. Reyna and Hazel join

Control story

_3rd person percy pov_

Percy finally closed the trunk and put his head in his hands to think. He didn't want to go back to the cabin but didn't know who to go for now.

Finally it hit him. Reyna! She was visiting for a few days and if percy remembered right she was leaving tomorrow. Tonight would be his best chance at enslaving the sexy daughter of Bellona.

Percy put the trunk away before he snuck out of the Athena cabin to run off to the big house where most people visiting from the roman camp stayed.

Percy walked into the big house and ran up the steps. Luckily no one else lived in here now as Dionysus retired and Chiron visits Olympus more often now. The campers were more or less left up to themselves.

Percy walked down the hallways to Reyna's room which he opened up to find reyna and hazel in the room together talking.

"Oh hi percy. Did you need something?" Reyna asked.

"Actually uh Ya I did. Can I talk to you out here real quick."

Reyna nodded her head and told hazel she would be right back.

Once she was out the door and down the hallways where hazel couldn't hear reyna spoke up. "Percy what do you need?"

"I was hoping we could do that thing we occasionally do." Percy said while checking her out. She was wearing a night gown that was showing off her breasts very well, a sight percy enjoyed. The night gown was small on her and just went about mid thigh at most down on her.

"Which thing?" Reyna asked blushing a little.

"This" percy said as he stepped forward and started to kiss the young daughter of Bellona.

They started to French kiss, swapping there spit back and forth and exploring each other's mouths.

When they finally broke the kiss reyna was out of air and blushing.

"Oh that thing" she said excitingly, "I would love to but hazels here."

Percy squeezed her firm ass as he spoke, "so what? Let's get her to join."

"What about frank?"

"He won't have to know."

"Hmm" Reyna thought for a bit, "fine fine. Let's go. You got me all horny and now I need that big cock in my small pussy." She said as she kissed him on the check before walking back into her room.

Percy followed and entered the room with her.

"So can you help me with my issue?" Hazel asked.

"Yes but first…" Reyna said as she got behind hazel and started to grope the young teens smallish tits, "let's have some fun." She finished.

"But what about frank?" Hazel complained as she held in the moans from her boobs being massaged.

"You told me you haven't been properly satisfied in a long time. Percy here however. Has the biggest dick I've ever seen. And can use it well. He can properly satisfy you. Percy show her" Reyna commanded.

Percy smiled and took off his pants to expose his dick to the 2 honry girls. Hazel licked her lips and did want to experience percy. But was still worried about frank.

"Me and frank are practically related. So it isn't that bad that of all people you were with me." Percy said.

Hazel sat there and thought for a bit, "no penetrating me. I'll help you and reyna out with hand jobs and fingering and stuff."

Percy was a bit disappointed but decided to go along with it.

Percy stripped naked before commanding the other 2 girls to do the same. Reyna had a shaven pussy while hazels had a little bit of hair above her clit shaped like a triangle.

Once they were naked too percy went up to reyna and pushed her down on the bed and started to suck on her tits while slowly rubbing his dick along Reynas wet exposed pussy lips making her moan and get wetter as she wanted the big cock inside her.

"Mmm percy." Reyna moaned out.

Percy bit down on her nipple making reyna gasp out.

Reyna's hand shot out and grabbed hazels and pulled her close so Reyna could start to make out with hazel.

Percy was hesitant to put his dick inside reyna. He knew if he came in her he would gain control of her but couldn't risk hazel seeing the tatoo.

Finally percy figured out a plan. He released Reynas tits from his mouth and sat up straight while positioning his dick at her shaven pussy entrance.

He grabbed hazel and put her on top of reyna so they could continue to make out. He positioned her young ass in between Reynas legs so he could have a clear view of it.

Once they were positioned and making out percy pushed his dick into reynas willing entrance making her moan into the kiss as the monster dick filled up her tight small pussy.

As percy thrusted into her he allowed his hands to squeeze hazels young small ass. It was soft and squishy in his hands the way he liked it.

He continued to pound into reynas cunt with enough force to make the bed shake. She had stopped the kiss to moan out and couldn't stop moaning as the dick slid in and out of her pussy.

Reyna slid one of her hands in between her and Hazel so she could start to rub hazels clit, giving pleasure to the daughter of Pluto.

Reyna had to focus as she kept playing with hazels clit. Her orgasm was rapidly approaching and she desperately wanted it. When Reyna finally felt it hit she didn't try to stop it. She let her pussy clamp down on Percy's cock and drench it in her juices as she arched her back and screamed out as her pussy squirted.

Once she had rode out her orgasm, she laid flat down on the bed. She had taken a moments pause on rubbing Hazels clit, disappointing the younger girl.

Percy quickly came inside Reynas pussy with one last thrust. Reyna arched her back, and screamed as the triskelion burned into her body. Hazel who was inexperienced with sex took the scream as a scream of pleasure and kissed reyna to muffle the noise. Oblivious to the fact that percy had pulled his dick out of Reyna's pussy and was getting ready to fuck.

"Reyna hold her down." Percy commanded.

"Yes master" Reyna said. Surprised she called percy master but then quickly liking it.

While Hazel was confused Reyna's hands shot up and wrapped under hazels and pulled her down, making hazels smaller tits be pressed against Reynas larger tits. Reyna's legs wrapped around hazels and didn't let Hazel move.

Percy then rammed his dick in hazels practically virgin pussy and started to fuck it full speed, not giving her time to adjust to his monster sized dick.

Hazel tried to yell out to stop. Tried to say she didn't wanna have sex. But she couldn't. Percy was too massive and there was too much pleasure to speak through. The only yells were yells of ecstasy.

Hazel came with in the minute. Not able to hold it back as she wasn't used to sex. Percy barely was able to continue to pound into her as her pussy would keep clamping down on his dick whenever she came. Percy however used it to his advantage as it made him get closer and closer to his climax.

Finally on Hazels about 10th orgasm Percy's finally hit. She groaned out as he pushed his dick all the way inside her and let his warm cum fill her insides up. The triskelion burned into her body and percy smiled as he got control of her too.

He pulled out and stepped back.

"Hazel are you ok?" Percy asked.

Hazel stood up and turned to face percy as the cum slowly dripped out her pussy, "Ya I'm fine. At first I didn't want you to fuck me but once you did…it was amazing. But um what's the thing on my back?"

"This might make you 2 mad but it's a brand." Percy said.

"Brand for what?" Hazel asked.

"Well you two are essentially my slaves. You have to do what I said." Percy said.

"Really? I don't believe it." Hazel said.

"Hazel I want you to start to finger out the cum from your pussy into Reyna's mouth. Reyna lay down." Percy said

Both girls did as they were told. Reyna laid flat on the bed and opened her mouth to await hazels treat. Hazel got on her knees above Reynas face and started to finger her pussy making her moan out and the cum go out of her pussy and into her mouth.

"Why…can't…I…stop" Hazel said between her moans.

"Because you two are my slaves now. I told you." Percy replied.

Hazel didn't respond as she finished the task. Once her pussy was emptied of the cum and Reyna had shallowed it all they stood back up.

"Well…this could be fun?" Reyna said.

"I guess. As long as you don't do anything to mean percy." Hazel said.

"If I did you couldn't stop it. But don't worry. I won't." Percy replied.

"Soooooo it is pretty late percy. Wanna spend the night here?" Reyna asked.

Percy thought for a bit. He wanted to go back to his cabin to see Annabeth but decided that he would stay with reyna.

"Sure I'll stay."

"Good because I didn't get enough of that dick yet." Reyna said as she stepped closer and started to stroke Percy's dick with her hand.

**So who next. Who should be the next person percy enslaves. **

**And the Annabeth change thing is that she will get changed to a adult when percy gains time powers. **


	6. Annabeth's Gangbang

Control story

**Ok so there was a lot of reviews for clarrise. She will be given a chapter very soon. Within the next 2 girls to be enslaved. The other is Piper. **

**Tell me your thoughts on time powers and changing Annabeth to a adult. **

**And tell me your thoughts on another power of possession. Pretty much any girl percy controls he can possess. And when he does don't worry I will describe it weird. Like if he possess Annabeth I won't describe the scene as "percy walked over there." Or "percy rode (guy's name) dick". It'll be "Annabeth walked over there." And "Annabeth rode (guy's name) dick." So don't worry about that. And it doesn't always have to be percy possessing the person. Maybe he lets like Piper possess her mom for a night. That can happen too. **

**And I'm thinking the main plot of this will be around percy making a strip club/prosititutes on Olympus. **

_Everybody pov_

Annabeth slowly opened her eyes. She found herself tied up to a tree. Her hands behind her going around the trunk. Same with her feet keeping her suspended in the air. She was unfortunately gagged.

She looked around and saw 3 figures. Leo and the stoll brothers.

She started struggling trying to pull herself free. She was starting to get tired of being tied up.

"She's awake." Connor said.

"Annabeth we will take the gag off but if you scream there will be consequences." Leo said as he lit his hands on fire before putting it out.

Annabeth got the point and stopped struggling. Travis came up and took out the gag from her mouth.

"Why are you doing this?" Annabeth asked even though she knew her body would let them fuck her no matter what.

"We were out pranking and saw you naked. We can't pass up that opportunity." Connor said he started to play with her tits.

"Annabeth we don't wanna be mean so let's make you a deal. We untie you and you be our bitch for the night."

Annabeth nodded her head. Either way they were gonna fuck her. At least this way she wouldn't be so helpless.

Travis and Connor untied her. When she was dropped the ground she stood up only to have leo put handcuffs on her.

"Hey!" She yelled out angry they lied, "you said you'd untie me."

"Ya untie. But not restrain a little." Leo said.

After that he grabbed her by the neck from the back and pushed her down on to her knees and bent her forward while the stolls striped. Leo knelt down behind Annabeth and dragged a finger slowly from her clit to her asshole. She shivered and when it touched her asshole and her back straightened.

Leo grinned at seeing how sensitive her asshole was and pushed a finger inside it making Annabeth hiss.

Travis came up to her front and grabbed her hair and yanked it back so her head was facing towards his dick.

"Suck it bitch." He commanded as Annabeth was force to take his dick in her mouth.

He started to thrust in her mouth making her gag. She hadn't given any blow jobs in a long time and having him thrust into the back of her throat wasn't helping.

Connor flipped her body over and straddled her stomach. As leo continued to finger her asshole and Travis continued to face fuck her, Connor put his dick in between her boobs. Her pushed them together so they cradled his dick and started to thrust in between the 2 teen breasts making Connor moan out.

Leo got bored of just fingering her asshole and decided he wanted to fuck her. He positioned his dick at her pussy and decided he didn't like how hairy it was.

Leo heated his hand up a lot and put it on the bush burning away some of the hair. Annabeth tried to scream as he burned the hair, afraid it might hurt her. But leo was careful to not burn her which was hard to do with Annabeth struggling to get away. She was trashing about but unfortunately the stoll twins kept her pinned down as leo did his work. When he was done the once long hair was shortened down greatly.

When leo extinguished his hand and Annabeth realized she wasn't hurt she calmed down a little but still struggled against the 3 men, she however stopped screaming as much.

Finally leo pushing inside her tight pussy. First just the head of his dick then he rammed in the whole thing making Annabeth scream, but this time in the good sexual way. He wasn't the biggest at camp but it still felt good to her.

He started to thrust into her pussy while the twins continued to tit and face fuck her.

Connor removed his dick from between her boobs. And stood up. And got next to Annabeth and lifted her up and placed her on top of him. Leo and Travis moved with her body to stay included in the action.

One she was on top of him he uses his hand to position his dick at her asshole. Without warning or any lube(which to Annabeth was a bigger deal then most with her asshole being so tight and sensitive) he pushed in full speed and started thrusting. Annabeth once more screamed out. This time a mix of sexual pleasure and pain being the cause.

As Connor and leo double teamed her, Travis continued his face pounding. Annabeth was gagging so much and felt so deprived of oxygen her eyes started to tear up a little.

As all 3 guys went to work on their dirty slut, Annabeth couldn't help but think about how this would be her life now. Percy giving her orders and having people just fuck her all the time.

Her thought was broken by Travis pushing all the way down her throat one last time as unleashed his cum deep down her throat and straight into her stomach. When he finally finished and pulled his dick out of her throat and she had shallowed it all she coughed, she hadn't had any sexual things other then masturbating in a long time and the extreme deep throating wasn't helping.

Unlike how she was hoping Travis got hard again and was ready to go.

"Leo get on your back so she can ride you. I wanna double team her asshole with my brother." Travis said.

Annabeth barely heard him as she was screaming out very loud now that her mouth was no longer muffled. She did here ass and was getting a little nervous. Connor pulled out of her ass to allow leo easier movement to flip her over.

Leo flipped her over so she was on top of him, her tits smushed against his face. Leo was happy at this as he took a nipple into his mouth and started sucking on the hard pink nipple.

Annabeth moaned out. This was the kind of sex she knew and enjoyed. Just pussy and tenderly sucking on her nipples. Unfortunately for her it didn't last long.

The twins positioned their dicks at her asshole and pushed in. The 2 cocks stretched out her asshole making her yell out. The twins pounded in rhyme. Travis then Connor then Travis then Connor. This gave Annabeth no break from the triple dick, double in ass and one in pussy assault.

She cried out as she orgasmed for the fifth time that night and her pussy juices squirted out onto Leo's dick which just made him thrust faster to make her keep squirting.

As she continued to squirt Travis and Connor scooped some of the clear liquid up and applied it to her asshole to help them thrust better and make it a bit less painful for her.

Finally she stopped squirting and collapsed on leo. She tried to push herself back up but that last orgasm was hard and long and she was too tired to get up.

***time skip***

A few hours later the 3 men finally finished. Annabeth had passed out a while ago after numerous orgasms. Although while she was passed out her pussy continued to convulse and squirt out.

Annabeth was now laying down in a mixture of her cum and the guys cum. All 3 men couldn't help but admire their handiwork as the teen girl lay passed out on the ground. Her whole body was covered in cum…litterly. You couldn't see a piece of her skin at all. Her whole body was covered. And she had ingested so much that she had a stomach bulge and seemed to be a little fat with all of it inside her.

The 3 men just hung her back up on the tree and tied her up and left her there passed out, covered in cum, and gagged. Completely defenseless.

**Ok so another chapter done. Next one will hopefully be done soon. Read the ideas at top and review them for me. **


	7. Piper gets enslaved

Control story

**Ok another chapter done. Gonna be more of percy getting new girls now. I think I might add some OCs. **

**If you have any thoughts or ideas feel free to share. I always enjoy hearing them. **

_Everybody pov _

It had been a week since percy first got the powers and Annabeth's night in the woods. And percy couldn't be happier.

He hadn't enslaved any one new yet as he was still enjoying the 3 girls he had. Annabeth especially.

News of her night with leo and the stolls had spread fast and soon everyone wanted to fuck her. Percy took control of it almost like a pimp. She was his slave after all. Now any guy could fuck her if they payed in some way. Money, favors, power, magical items. It didn't matter just some kind of pay.

The more sexual the thing the person wanted the more they paid. Barely any for making out or groping. But some for fucking and more for bondage.

Percy had Annabeth stay naked most of the time to attract more attention and as a bit of a revenge as he's still bitter of the break up. But he had started to become nicer to her. And same with Annabeth. The slave curse was starting to affect her mind and she was now enjoying doing the tasks for percy as it benefited her master.

He didn't force her into any deals with guys. He let her choose that. And he also allowed her to be a little clothed sometimes. All he asked was that it was a bit skimpy which she agreed to. She even admitted she was enjoying this business and enjoyed being with percy now that he was being nicer.

It was the start of Percy's sex slave business. Buy percy knew you couldn't have a godly whore business without at least having one person related to Aphrodite.

Later on at breakfast percy watched as Piper got up from her table and walked off. Everyday for the past 2 weeks while Jason has been gone in the middle of breakfast she would leave and go into the woods and percy was starting to get curious.

He got up from his table and went over to the Aphrodite table. As he walked over he noticed a guy groping/fingering Annabeth's hairy pussy as she ate and was glad to see his business was working. She was trying to eat her cereal for breakfast but whenever she put some into her mouth she ended up moaning out real loud and it fell out.

When he got to the table he sat next to Silena and drew.

Silena and drew were some of the hottest chicks at the camp. Silena had by far the big tits but a smallish ass. Drew was the opposite, big ass but smallish tits. Piper however had everything and that's why percy was aiming at her. She was the hottest girl to exist besides the gods. And even a few of them she beat.

"Hey percy!" Drew said happily. "What do you need?"

Percy hadn't enslaved them yet. For one drew was too easy to get so their was no rush. She would fuck anyone anytime. So he didn't mind waiting.

Silena was so nice that percy felt weird to enslave her. She was like that motherly caring person. So he decided to wait. But he was gonna get her eventually. He knew he could convince her to fuck so again no rush.

"I want to know where Piper always runs off to durning breakfast." Percy said.

"Oh Ya that." Silena said leaning in close. Percy trying to be respectful and not stare at her massive cleavage. "Promise to keep it a secret?"

"Sure." Percy replied.

"Ok then she has this spot in the woods where she goes to fuck Jason. And when he's not here to masturbate. I heard it's not too far from Annabeth's tree." Drew told him.

"Oh ok cool." Percy said.

"Ya but why you want to know? You trying to fuck her or something." Drew asked teasingly.

Percy laughed, "I won't deny it. I wanna."

"Well good luck percy" Silena said. "She's very close with Jason. Be hard too."

"Yay and if you want you can always just fuck me." Drew winked at him.

"Noted. I need to get going." Percy said as he got up and a plan started to form. He decided to get Annabeth's help. And Jason's.

Percy and Jason were best friends and if anyone knows Piper it's her boyfriend. Percy already told Jason about the slave thing and he was excited about it. Even had a few girls he wanted percy to enslave for him. So he should be ok with helping percy get Piper.

"Bye percy." Silena said as he walked away.

****the next day***

The next day percy watched as Piper snuck off again. Percy had been waiting out side of the pavilion with Annabeth's Magic Yankees hat.

When he saw her walk off he followed her with the hat on. Percy had to resist running up and fucking her as she walked. Her ass jiggled and looked amazing as she walked and percy couldn't help but to stare at it. He couldn't wait to have her under his control so he could fuck that ass all he wanted. She would be a great addition to the business.

Percy continued to follow her. She was wearing jeans and a button up blouse and as she walked deeper in the woods she started to unbutton it slowly. Percy had to resist running ahead to look at her bra but knew it would make too much noise so he stayed behind.

They finally got into a wide open clearing. One side was a cliff like edge with a small lake/pond under it.

The other side is covered in countless trees making it the perfect hiding spot.

Piper went up to the beach like sand one the bank of the river and started stripping. First she threw off her blouse. Percy walked around to her front so he could watch her strip.

She reached her hands up and behind her back and unhooked her bra. Percy watched as the bra was pulled off her big percy boobs making them bounce as it came off. Percy was already hard and he pulled off his pants and boxers and started to jack off at the sight.

She then pulled off her jeans and panties to reveal her shaven pussy to percy. Percy watched as she laid down on the ground and started to rub her clit. Piper arched her back and moaned out.

Piper pushed 2 fingers into the obviously tight pussy and started to thrust it faster and faster inside her making a sloshing sound due to how wet she was.

"Ah fuck yes" Piper moaned out.

Piper continued to finger her hairless pussy as percy watched. Her free hand went up and started to grope her tits. As she squeezed the soft jiggly flesh more moans escaped her mouth.

Piper arched her back and gave out a scream as she came and squirted all over the sandy bank below her. She trashed a little as her pussy kept letting out its juices until it finally stopped cumming. Piper then just laid there panting for a few minutes as she let both hands lightly play with her own boobs.

Finally Percy felt himself about to cum. He ran up to Piper, making the hat fall off as he ran. He became visible but before Piper could react percy pushed himself inside her and came inside her pussy.

Piper gasped out loud as his hot cum filled her up and the triskelion appeared on her back.

Piper tried to struggle to get away but percy kept her down by grabbing her big boobs and pushing them down, keeping her down on the ground.

"Let go of me percy!" Piper yelled out.

"Calm down Piper calm." Percy said but she wouldn't listen as expected.

Percy kept her held down for song time until she finally gave up and laid still for percy and calmed down.

"Percy what the fuck are you doing!" Piper asked

"Getting control of you." Percy said "I have this new idea of mine I wanna try out. And well I needed you for it. Let me explain."

*****a little bit later*****

"So your saying you want me? To be a prosititute/striper for you?" Piper asked.

"Well Ya pretty much. I know as a daughter of aphrodite you love sex. That you don't like being stuck with just one guy." Percy said.

"Well Ya" Piper laughed a little "I do get super horny and wish I could fuck all I want."

"So will you join?" Percy asked.

"I'll have to ask jason…what will I get in return?" Piper asked.

"I will let you control the other girls in the harem. Make you part of my inner circle so to speak. You can order around the other slaves. And more." Percy said.

"Hmm ok. Ok sure I will." Piper smiled. "So what are we gonna do now?"


	8. Important: prosititute idea canceled

**It has come to my attention that there is a big divide on people who enjoy the prosititute idea and then others who hate it. So for the moment I will place it on hold to please everyone. But I do want a plot after he enslaves all the girls he wants so if you have any ideas please share. The girls will be exclusive to percy for now. **


	9. Decisions

Control story

_Everybody 3rd person pov_

Percy was in his room relaxing. He was playing a game on his phone and after a while he got bored and snapped his fingers.

Annabeth and Piper came into the room. They were his primary slaves even though he had gotten reyna, Hazel, drew, silena, and a few others.

Percy let drew take over Annabeth's place as the prosititute of the group. He sold drew out to any mortal or demigod that paid. She was happy to do this being one of the biggest camp sluts.

Annabeth along with Piper and the other now was only sold out to gods in exchange for power or magical items. They were happy to do this as fucking with gods was a real gift and it helped there master out.

Percy got up and walked over to them. In his presence he kept them nude to allow himself easy access to fucking.

"Girls Im bored. I wanna add someone new to the group. Ideas?" Percy said.

**Sorry this is short but this was because I couldn't figure out who to do next and to reassure people that I'm not done with the story. Lots of people have asked and no I'm not. **

**One thing though is im gonna comprise. I'm still gonna do the prosititute thing but expect for a few most will only be with gods or other powerful beings. Not being sold to every single person. **

**Ok so for his powers he's gonna get is ability to change his slaves appearance/age. **

**Power to possess or let others possess his salves. **

**Telepathic orders to his slaves. **

**And then any others people can think of. I haven't thought of any more. **

**So if you could give me ideas on who he gets next, how he gets the person, and why, also maybe a power he gets. Starting from here most of the time he gets a slave he will get a power. Power doesn't need to be related to the slave. For example he can get artemis and then get a power to stop time. That would be amazing if people could do this and help me get the next chapter out as soon as possible :) **


	10. Annabeth looses her mind

Control story

**I decided to go with a new power for this chapter. Tell me what you think. The next chapter is gonna be a follow up on this one. After that it's been decided that thalia and Artemis are gonna be enslaved. Artemis by popular demand and thalia for a way for percy to get Artemis. **

**If you would like to give me a idea on how he does it or scenes with them after that would be great as I think thalia and Artemis will be main characters from now on. Anyways enjoy and I hope to have the next chapter up within 2 days time. **

_Percy 3rd person pov_

Suddenly there was a flash of light behind percy.

Percy walked over to it. A note had appeared on his bed from the fates.

He picked it up and started to read it.

"Leave me." Percy said. Wanting time to read the note.

Annabeth and Piper walked out while percy continued to read the note.

It had a list of new powers the fates gave him. Some like telepathic commands and then draining/adding traits to slaves were more promising then others, but he was glad none the less at all the new powers.

He read through descriptions of all of the new powers and discovered some let his slaves disobey his commands. Telepathic commands at first could be disobeyed until he developed that power more and was able to make it force the slave to do it.

Percy sat down and thought for a bit about the new powers and what he'd do with them and how to control them. Unfortunately percy wasn't good at planning. Annabeth was though. She was one of the smartest people he knew. Only if he could he that smart…

Suddenly percy had a idea. He gave a telepathic command to Annabeth to get seated in a chair outside the room. Annabeth was confused at hearing his voice in her head but nonetheless walked over and sat in a chair.

Percy walked out and got behind her and started to massage her shoulders as Piper looked on.

"So annabeth that flash of light was a list of new powers I got." Percy said.

"Really? Anything good babe?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes plenty. Unfortunately I need your help with thinking of some stuff for it…" percy said trailing his hands up from her shoulders to her neck and head. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "well I need your intellect. Not exactly you."

With that percy activated the new drain ability. Suddenly his forearms and hands were covered in a green/blue glow of energy as his fore finger and middle finger touched Annabeth's temples and his thumbs went behind her head while his other 2 fingers grabbed her cheeks.

Annabeth gray eyes widened and her iris turned the same green/blue color scheme of the power. She screamed out as percy drained her intellect making him smarter at the expensive or making Annabeth dumber.

The note made percy aware that speed of which he drained made the light of the power more visible as well as cause the slave more pain. If he had chosen to slowly absorb her intellect it wouldn't have been as painful. But for a daughter of athena she was smart. Smarter then the usual child of athena so percy had chosen to be fast about it.

The light had arched up from her temples to his as percy continued to drain her. Annabeth struggled to get away and fought with it but percy was to strong and she was stuck in place.

_Piper 3rd person pov_

Piper watched on in arousal.

Annabeth's screams were getting the daughter of Aphrodite wet as well as Annabeth's struggling caused her amazing boobs to bounce and jiggle around. Piper knew that Annabeth's boobs were incredibly soft and resisted the urge to grab them as her master continued whatever he was doing.

Annabeth was also one of the few girls who looked good without shaving. Percy let her have lots of freedom with that. While Piper kept herself completely shaven Annabeth did not. She trimmed her bush length but let the size of it grow out so it was almost like a thong she was wearing of hair in a way Piper guessed. On her the blonde pubic hair was extremely sexy though. Piper was even fine with the fact Annabeth let her armpit hair grow out. It was fun to mess with durning sex and yank at and watch her trash and scream.

Other then that though Annabeth did shave her arms and legs luckily cause that's where percy drew the line with her. (**Review what you think about her hair. If enough people disagree I'll have her shave it but I've gotten requests for her like this so I decided to test it out**)

_Everybody 3rd person pov_

Finally percy had drained enough and with that he pushed her head forward a bit as he pulled his hands away and deactivated the power. Percy put his hands to his head. He know knew more then ever and was incredibly smarter. He did feel bad about Annabeth and what she had to loose but he knew she was get over it eventually.

Percy walked around and knelt in front of her, "Annabeth?" He asked, "are you ok?"

She stared back at him for a bit before giggling like a little girl, "of course I'm ok silly. Why wouldn't I be?"

Percy just smiled instantly knowing he would like this new annabeth. Just in that brief seconds he realized she was a lot more relaxed about everything and funnier. Her eyes were still green/blue and percy was worried this was permanent until the color faded away back to gray.

Piper walked up and looked curiously at Annabeth. "What did you do to her?" Piper asked.

"A new power." Percy answered. "I leeched off of her mind. I needed to be smarter but unfortunately that made her well. Dumber. I like her this way."

Annabeth got up and started hugging Piper and kissing her neck. "I'm sorry…I just can't…can't stop myself Piper…" Annabeth said between kisses.

Piper smiled and moaned out, "I like her like this too" she said as she started to rub Annabeth's hairy bush making the blonde bimbo moan out.

Annabeth grabbed pipers ass hard making a loud slapping sound and it jiggle. Annabeth giggled as pipers eyes widened and she gasped out.

"You 2 continue with what your doing. I have to see drew real quick" percy said as he walked out the cabin to go use the new power on her.


	11. Beta reader

**I could really use a beta reader for this story as I have so many ideas to discuss with people and need opinions. A beta reader pretty much(if I'm correct) just helps out with plot ideas and helps discuss ideas and I'll send chapters to early for review or you can check the progress as I write and more likely to get your chapter ideas used as a reward for all your help so if your interested review and say so or pm me about it**

**For a idea im struggling with now is how percy will use thalia to get artemis**

**And what to do with Annabeth. I got lots of messages to not let her be with other guys other then percy and then I've gotten a few about last chapter where I took away her smarts. A idea I had was that percy gets a clone power and clones Annabeth and one is the real her with all her smarts and one is the bimbo version that isn't smart and super slutty. The smart one is reserved for percy and the other slaves while the bimbo one is whored out to others. So tell me what you think of that idea**

**or maybe instead of cloning next chaoter he changes drew to look like Annabeth and act like her bimbo self and then regular Annabeth gets her smarts returned and turns normal again**

**Or if he should just here and there switch annabeth between smart and stupid and no clone to keep it simple **

**And what you think about Annabeth's pubic/arm pit hair. I've gotten mixed results from some pm's on it of some people loving it and others not liking it all that much. So for the clones I was gonna let one be hairy and one shaven most likely so tell me which should be shaven and which hairy. **

**So if you can review and pm and hopefully you can become a beta reader for me :)**

**Next chapter hopefully by Wednesda**


	12. Drew, Piper, and Annabeth

Control story

**And then for the gods im thinking that he will have a bracelet or something he puts on them and he sas a watch. And the bracelet takes away there powers whenever percy wills it and then he can use the powers and when he's not he returns the powers to them. And the watch acts as a controller for the bracelets and helps him control all the gods power. **

_Percy 3rd person pov_

Percy had ordered drew to lay down on a padded table naked with her chest down and eyes closed. Drew happily complied and did as her master told her. She had her legs a little spread out and percy could already tell just how horny she was.

Percy traced his thumb lightly up her pussy lips making her whole body shiver which in turn made her ass shake a little. Percy had activated the drain power but on a very low intensity so there was almost no blue green light and drew just bit her lip at the feeling of it.

"So baby what did you want to do again?" Drew asked.

"I'm just gonna give you a massage is all." Percy answered.

"Any particular reason?"

"I just feel like it drew. Calm down and lay down and close your eyes." Percy commanded.

Drew laid down and closed her eyes obeying the order and let her master start to massage her.

He started to rub her shoulders and go up and down her back. Drew continued to bite her lip as unknowingly percy drained away her Aphrodite aura from her. The aura is what made them so hot. Even though without it they were hot it increased their hotness exponentially with it. Her whole body glowed a faint pink from the aura and Percy's hands started glowing the green/blue of the draining again. He was glad drew didn't notice. The more she didn't see the better and easier it is for him. He didn't want To have to hold her down and deal with her struggling if he didn't have to.

As percy continued to absorb the aura he went down to her hips and started to massage those. Her ass was huge and bubbly and even by rubbing the hips it moved some.

He moved his hands under her butt checks on her thick thighs and started moving his hands up and down making her ass move and jiggle.

Drew felt percy doing this and giggled. "You like my ass percy?" She said as she wiggled it making it move even more.

"I love it." Percy replied before reluctantly moving his hands back up to her back and rubbing there instead.

Finally percy noticed the last of the aura go away as all the pink drained into his hands. Drew looked less hot then before but still pretty hot.

He knew which part would come next and decided maybe he could make it less painful by doing the thing she loves most. Sex. He got on top of her and positioned his dick at her asshole decided to do some anal this time. Drew of course being the super slut she was didnt argue at all with it and happily accepted it.

She started to moan out as percy pushed deep inside her. Percy started to thrust inside her.

***time skip***

Percy walked out of the cabin leaving drew, who now was the exact opposite of a aphrodite child behind. Percy had taken everything from her and now she was of no more use to him.

He walked back into his own cabin to find Annabeth on a chair with her legs spread being eaten out by Piper. Annabeth was groping her tits and moaning out in pleasure at feeling the slick tongue swirl around her clit.

"You shaved her?" Percy said noticing how Annabeth was now shaven.

Piper paused for a second, "yes it's a lot better like this"

Percy nodded his head and had her stop what she was doing and stand to the side of the chair.

Annabeth giggled as percy got between her legs and on his knees. He took a quick lick up her pussy lips making her moan out once again.

Percy then stood up and pushed his dick inside her entrance. She moaned out loudly and threw her head back.

Piper stared and bit her lip watching.

Percy picked up Annabeth and brought her over to the bed where he placed her down on her back with her legs still spread and him still fucking her tight pussy. He ordered Piper to lay next to Annabeth and she complied.

Percy started to finger Piper making Piper moan with Annabeth. The 2 girls filled with pleasure. Percy kept adding fingers inside Piper until he was fisting her wet pussy.

***time skip***

Both girls were panting on the bed, their pussies filled with cum. Percy had added what he had taken from Drew to them in the middle of sex. Both girls had gotten significant boosts to there appearance and over all sexual skills and traits. Annabeth now possessed DD cup boobs while Piper possessed O cup boobs. Both girls asses had grown and gotten bubbler and their pussy and asses tighter. They felt more pleasure and orgasmed harder then before.

Percy put on his clothes and left the cabin to find his next target.


	13. Daughter of hades

Control story

**Finally a new chapter. It's been awhile. Read the authors note at the end of the last chapter I posted for honry demigods and gods. It explains why I haven't posted so much recently. But anyways I figured for my next one Id do a OC and make it longer then usual. So here is the chapter. I'll have more notes at the end probably. **

_Percy pov_

It had been a while and I was finally returning to camp after being on a quest. I had been gone for a few weeks so when I got to camp there was plenty of surprises for me. I sat on a hill with Piper as she filled me in on the main new stuff.

The hunt had moved back to the camp for the next few weeks so I had new targets to go for before they left. A few new couples and Chiron and Mr.D were gone again so the camp was left under the supervision on the cabin counselors so all the rules were more relaxed.

As Piper continued speaking I couldn't help but to check her out; she was wearing regular blue jeans and a pink zip up jacket With the hood up as it was snowing outside. Her hair was in a braided pony tail which showed as she had it out and hanging on the side on her shoulder.

"Oh and the biggest news that I've saved for last. We got a new camper." Piper said.

"Anything special about him?" I said.

"It's a her first of all. A good looking one to. And yes. She's Nicos sister." Piper said.

"Bianca!" I said excitingly hoping she had someone someway found a way to survive.

"No a new sister. A half sister."

"Oh…," it was disappointing news but still led to good opportunities, "perhaps I should welcome her to camp."

"Welcome her with your friend." Piper said teasingly as she nodded down to my crotch to make sure I understood what she meant.

I smiled knowing she knew what I planned to do. A daughter of hades is very powerful and if I could eliminate potential threats I would. Plus if pipers right about her looks it'd be fun. I stood up from the hill and wiped the snow off my jeans.

"Your gonna help me. Let's go." I said as I started walking down the hill as Piper followed me.

"So where would she be right now?" I asked.

"I think right now is her free time and she's usually in the woods or at the beach practicing her powers. Im not sure if she really likes the whole dead part but she seems to enjoy the controlling earth thing." Piper answered.

I nodded my head, "let's try the beach first."

As we neared the beach I couldn't help but to admire how beautiful the whole scene was. The beach was covered in a layer of snow and as snow continued to fall around us the water remained calm and still. The trees remained tall and lush. Usually we don't let the snow inside camp, after all we can control the weather but I liked that they let it now. It was peaceful.

There on a alone part of the beach was a girl standing still and concentrating. She pushed her hands out away from her and the earth seemed to respond opening up a 5 foot wide and 20 foot long hole in front of her. She held it for about 20 seconds before bringing her hands back together and closing the rift.

"That is very powerful." I admired, "has anyone been training her or she practicing alone?"

"Alone as far as I can tell. She's not good with the whole spirits thing. That's more Nico. She's good with the earth though." Piper said.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Sydney." Piper said.

"Ok. Wells lets go. I'll be giving you telepathic commands on what I need you to do." I stated.

"Whatever you want master." Piper replied before kissing me.

_Piper pov_

I felt a command in my head and obeyed it as I walked down the beach to meet Sydney. When she looked up and noticed me she stopped practicing and smiled at me.

She was a pretty girl around the age of 16. Black hair and beautiful green eyes. A bit of a pale skin complexion. She was a bit short for her age but in the good kind that was cute and you'd want in a girl. She had about B cup boobs. On the larger half of that. That was easily made up with her ass though. Her ass was one of the best I've seen at camps and from what I've seen it looks very very firm and nice. Once she's joined the harem im gonna fuck her so much I thought.

Today she was wearing a pair of grey jeans and had on a white jacket that contrasted with her black hair beautifully.

"Anything I can do for you?" She asked.

"No I was just wondering how you are doing. New camper can be hard. Especially when your a child or the big three and hades." I said.

Sydney sighed, "Ya it's hard to fit in when everyone thinks you gonna turn into a ghost. Sure these powers are cool but I don't know. Id be fine with just being a boring child of athena or apollo with no extravagant powers."

"I get what you mean." I replied as I started to use my powers to make her honry. It was easy enough it worked with my with my charmspeak and was just a power i focused on to work it. Nothing special needed to be said it just works. "Soooo how are you even here? Your old enough that hades was still under oath not to have children."

"Ya but he has other places to hide us so we wouldn't be found like with Nico and Bianca. I wouldn't be surprised if all the gods had hidden children." Sydney said as she changed how she was standing. She kept making small movements with her legs and I could tell the power was working.

"You feeling ok? Your looking a bit restless." I said smiling on the inside, watching her cheeks get red as I knew she was getting hornier and hornier with each word.

"Um Ya im fine. Just feeling…a bit weird is all." Sydney replied, again changing how she was standing.

"Ok that's good." I said smiling at her. "You wanna go meet one of my friends?" I asked mixing him some regular charmspeak to make sure she would say yes.

_Percy pov_

Sydney nodded and started walking with Piper back over to me. From what I saw Piper had done the perfectly. Sydney looked already under pipers influence which was great for me.

"Sydney this is Percy. Son of Poseidon. Percy this is Sydney. Daughter of hades." Piper said introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you percy. I've heard a lot about you. Your a big hero." Sydney said pleased to finally meet percy.

"Thanks. It's not as hard as it looks. I always had friends to help me also." Percy replied.

"Still your a hero." Sydney said.

"Uh huh and Sydney" Piper said as she walked closer to percy and wrapped her arms around him while behind him feeling his chest. "Don't you think he's hot to?" She said using more charmspeak.

Sydney seemed to become more and more hypnotized by pipers words. And nodded her head and blushed a bit. Piper walked over to Sydney and whispered something in her ear.

Piper then turned to percy and nodded to show him that she was ready for him to start before stepping aside to let her master work.

Percy stepped forward to get close to Sydney who was at height with Percy's chin. Percy then slowly, not wanting to be to rough with her, tilted her head upwards and kissed her. She instantly kissed him back, pipers charmspeak working on her perfectly.

Percy continued to make out with her for a while before slipping his hand into her jeans and under her panties to start rubbing her wet pussy. From the feel of it she was recently shaven which percy liked.

She moaned into his kisses as he continued to rub her pussy. He made his hand move faster on her pussy to make her moan more and her knees buckle a bit.

Percy pulled his hands out of her pants and picked her up to take her somewhere more private. Piper followed and talked here and there to keep Sydney hypnotized.

They got into Percy's cabin and walked into one of the rooms and laid her down on the bed. Percy dismissed Piper to go back to everyone else while he had some alone time with Sydney.

Percy unzipped her white jacket and removed it before taking her black shirt she had on underneath off to to leave her in just a plain grey bra. Percy wasted no time in removing that and throwing that to the side also before he went down to her jeans and unbuckled and yanked those off with her help. Next came her boots and panties and socks till she was left nude on the bed.

Percy positioned her to be facing him and moved her hand to over her pussy and had her start to rub herself. Pipers charmspeak still making her compliant.

She masturbated as percy stripped in front of her till he was nude to then got down on his knees at the edge of the bed and put his hands under her legs and ass and yanked her forward as she helped. Percy quickly latched his mouth around her hairless pussy and started to eat her out before he claimed her. She tasted nice and sweet to percy who's tongue was deep inside the daughter of hades, tasting every bit he could.

She moaned loudly and was running her hands through his black hair as he continued. After a while percy stopped, something Sydney didn't appreciate. Percy however wasting no more time; stood up and positioned his dick at her pussy knowing he needed to claim her soon.

Percy slowly pushed himself inside her, taking his time to be nice to her and let her adjust before he fucked her with his monster cock.

From how tight she felt percy assumed she only has had sex a number of time in the single digits. Most of the other girls at this point due to all the sex have loosened up in some capacity so it was nice to be with someone who was still incredibly tight.

Percy was pounding into Sydney who was moaning loud at being fucked. Her head was going from side to side as her eyes were closed and she lets out her moans. Percy reached a hand forward to grope her petite yet nice boobs before giving her nipples a pinch making Sydney arch her back.

Usually percy could go a long time when fucking but when he was claiming someone he didn't want to take his time. He wanted her under his control now but also wanted to enjoy it. This made himself at odds with what to do. Percy decided to wait until she came then at the same time he would cum himself.

Sydney knew her orgasm was fast approaching. She may not have lots of sex and mainly masturbates but she still knows what her orgasms are like and she could feel it coming. She was so close now almost there.

Finally it hit. Sydney screamed loudly as her back arched and her pussy squirted out onto percy. Percy himself wasted no time and as sydneys walls clenched around him he himself came. He thrust deep inside her one last time before he started to cum.

As he came the seal branded itself onto Sydney making her officially join percy harem. Her eyes went wide at feeling this, not knowing what it meant but knowing that it meant something.

Percy pulled out from her and sat down next to her. She panted for a bit before sitting up.

"What…what'd you do to me?" She asked while rubbing her hand over the new mark above her ass on her back.

"I got blessed by the fates. Im getting new powers all the time. Part of if is when I cum inside a girl I can bound her to me. Make her obey my orders no matter what it is." Percy replied.

Sydney responded in shock, "you enslaved me?"

"Well…Ya technically I guess." Percy said.

"Why me? Why did you want me?" Sydney asked still confused on all of this.

"You're powerful. Unfortunately that's what I want."

Sydney backed away slightly, "um what do you mean"

"Come over here and I'll show you." Percy ordered.

Sydney got up and moved over to him. She was confused at how her body was acting without her wanting it to and realizing this was the part of being marked.

Percy got up and got behind her. He put his hands on the sides of her head. Percy had discovered that when he drained Annabeth and drew that it wasn't permanent and wore off after a while. They both still retained their godly half so naturally they started to regain what they lost while percy started to loose it without having that godly half. Since then Percy's experimented with actually taking the God part from someone to make the changes permanent. Well permanent if he doesn't decide to reverse it.

"I hope this won't hurt." He said as he activated the power.

Sydney instantly clenched and gritted her teeth. A black aura, the aura of hades power, started coming off of her. When just regular draining the green blue light showed up on Percy's arms and the others irises but when actually taking the godly half he absorbed the aura which was the godly essence of that person he assumed.

The black aura moved off of Sydney and went to percy whos body absorbed it. When he had taken 90% of the aura he deactivated the power and released his hands from Sydney head. Sydney collapsed on the ground as the small part that was left of the aura was re absorbed into her body.

"I left enough that your still technically a demigod. However you no longer are a daughter of hades technically also and your powers from it are gone." Percy said.

"Really? Your being serious?" Sydney asked.

"Afraid so" percy said waiting to see her reaction.

"Well…I guess I should say thanks. While yes I miss my powers i will admit not having everyone look at me like I'm gonna bring a Skelton to life and not having animals run away from me will be nice." Sydney admitted.

Percy nodded, "guess it worked out then. Why don't you go see Piper I know she will want to have some fun with you now."

Percy watched as Sydney walked out of the room and on her way to Piper.

**There you go finally next chapter completed. Next one is thalia then artemis and the hunt. The hunt is open to allowing plenty of OCs so any one you have a idea for submit and I'll add the OC in. Next chapter hopefully up soon im gonna try more for this story and hopefully next update within 2 weeks at most. **


	14. Daughter of Zeus

Control story

_Third person pov_

"Ahh fuck yes!" Annabeth yelled out as Percy swirled his tongue around her clit before sucking on the sensitive exposed nub.

He had Annabeth laying on the bed with her legs open while he was busy eating out her delicious and very wet pussy. His hands were underneath her on her ass groping the perfect bubble butt as he continued his work.

His tongue dived deep inside her pussy and wiggled around making sure to run over her g-spot multiple times to make the blonde thrust her hips in the air and yell out louder.

Finally after some time he removed his mouth, his face now soaking wet, from her pussy and stood up. He positioned his dick at her entrance with her blonde patch of hair and pushed himself inside her.

He kept thrusting into his blondes slaves pussy while he started to grope her boobs. They were very soft and jiggled a lot as he pounded into her. And pinched her nipples making her back arch.

He had made some slight upgrades to his slaves with his new powers and made Annabeth get the wettest of all his slaves so his dick easily slid in and out of her cunt.

He brought one hand down to her pronounced clit and started rubbing it with his thumb fast while his other fingers rubbed over her blonde pubic hair.

She was moaning and writhing on the bed in complete ecstasy. He knew she still didn't like him, especially because of how often he drained her, but durning sex she couldn't control herself. There was no denying he was great at it.

His free hand moved up to her head as he rested it on her temples and started draining her mind once again. He had to do it often to make sure he kept it and it didn't revert back.

The green blue glow replaced the grey color of her irises as the area where Percy's hand touched under the skin glowed the same. It went up Percy's arm to his own head. Annabeth gritted her teeth as she felt the pain of the drain but also the pleasure of having her very sensitive pussy expertly fucked.

As Percy continued to fuck and drain he heard a knock on the door and cursed under his breath as he removed his hand from Annabeths head as she gasped out in relief at the stop of being drained.

"What is it?" He called out as he continued to slowly go in and out of his Athenian slave.

Percy heard pipers voice, "someone's here to see you."

"Who is it?" Percy said as he reached a hand down to pinch and twist Annabeths clit making her writhe and yell out loudly in pleasure.

"Thalia. She says she has a deal to make with you." Piper answered.

Percy reluctantly pulled out of his blonde slave. His dick was completely drenched in Annabeths clear juices.

"Don't move" Percy ordered her. Instantly her arms and legs seemed to almost get held down to the bed. She was unable to move.

Percy slipped on a pair of loose shorts and a t-shirt before opening the door to see piper.

Piper glanced behind him at annabeth. "I can finish her off if you want."

"No" Percy replied, "let her wait till I'm done." He said as he walked off to the main room where Thalia was waiting.

"Hey Percy" she said.

Percy couldn't help to stare. She was wearing just grey leggings and a a grey jacket that was unzipped to show a good amount of cleavage. She easily had D if not DD cup boobs and definitely had one of the most athletic firm asses Percy has ever scene. Her hair was up in a pony tail.

"Hey Thalia. What can I do for you."

"I know what you can do. The enslaving girls. The new powers." She said

"How'd you find out about that?" Percy asked curiously.

"I'm a hunter and a good one at that. I have my methods. I also happened to find out what you did to Sydney. Taking her powers. I'm assuming that was cause as a demigod she would be powerful and you didn't want a chance of opposition." Thalia spoke.

Percy nodded. "And your point with all of this?"

"Well if I'm gonna get straight to it its that I'll let you take control of me. Willingly. As long as you promise never to steal my powers."

"I'll never steal them permanently. I may need to borrow them on occasion." He said.

Thalia thought for a bit before nodding her head, "fine. That works. Best deal I'll get I suppose. So how does this work? Is it some ritual or some ancient phrase you speak?"

"Not exactly. I need to cum inside you."

She nodded her head again, "should've expected that. We will have to make a special potion so you can break the hunter blessing and actually be able to do that."

"No need." Percy replied, "one of my new powers is I can overcome any maiden blessing and still claim the women who has it."

"Well in that case." Thalia said as she stood up and unzipped her jacket fully before tossing it to the side. She then reached behind her back and unhooked her bra and dropped that to the ground before stripping off her boots and leggings to be naked.

Percy admired her body. Besides the obvious traits you can see clothed this was way better. She definitely worked out a lot and had a very toned and muscular body. She possessed slight abs and had a very firm looking ass. Her big boobs were nice and perky and fit with her body perfectly. Her pussy was neatly trimmed to only have a triangle patch of black hair over it.

Percy pulled off his shorts and socks to show his still hard dick which was still covered in Annabeths juices.

"You fucking someone before?" Thalia asked as she stepped forward and started to stroke his already lubed up dick.

"Ya. Annabeth."

"She must get super wet."

"You have no idea." Percy replied as she dropped down to her knees.

"I wanna taste it." Thalia replied as she engulfed Percy's dick in her mouth.

She started to bob her head up and down his length, swirling her tongue as she went to enjoy the full taste of both his dick and of Annabeths juices.

Percy stood still and let her do her work. She was definitely excited for this. As a hunter she probably has tons of pent up sexual desires that needs to be satisfying.

She finally pulled her mouth off his dick before running her mouth down the sides of the massive cock to get every inch of it.

Once that was done she moved her head under more and took his balls into her mouth and started sucking on them while using one hand to jerk off Percy and the other to pinch her own nipples. She resisted fingering herself as she wanted Percy to be giving her the best pleasure. Not herself.

Finally after she'd felt shed tasted enough she stopped her sucking and backed up before going over to the bed and getting onto all fours doggy style. She however instead of being on her hands rested on her elbows as her back arched. She looked behind her to Percy and started to wiggle her ass.

"Why don't you come on over her and make me your little slut." She said to him.

Percy smiled at her, "happily"

He walked over to her and sat next to her. He rubbed his hands up and down her firm ass before wrapping one hand around her waist to hold her still while the other was brought back in the air. It came down with a loud sound as it hit Thalia's ass making the daughter of Zeus bite her lip and moan slightly.

Percy noticed this and started spanking her harder making her body lurch each time.

"You like it rough don't you you slut" he said as he spanked her red ass again.

Thalia's eyes rolled up a bit as she kept biting her lip and moaning a bit with each smack of his hand.

"Let's change it up a bit." Percy said as he put one hand on each ass cheek.

Percy used his powers to drain away all the years of running and hard work and athleticism from her ass and replaced it with the amazing bubble butt he drained from another slave just for this reason. When he was done Thalia's ass was perfectly round and soft. And insanely jiggly.

Percy smacked her ass a bit more to watch it's jiggle before he decided she'd taken enough.

"Now it's time for the real thing." Percy said as he got fully behind her and angled his dick to her pussy.

He thrusted into her but was promptly stopped by a glow of silver light emanating out of her pussy. It fought back against him to keep him out of her but he pushed through it and finally fully sheathed his dick in her very tight pussy. Not being fucked in a few years will make you super tight I guess, Percy thought to himself.

The glow went down from the big amounts it was before to now small glowing out of her pussy. Percy however ignored it and started thrusting inside his soon to be slave.

He grabbed onto Thalia's hair and pulled on it making her head come up as she arched her back even more.

"Oh fuck yes! Your so fucking big! GODS!" She said loudly as her eyes opened wide as he hit her special spot with his dick. "I've been missing out!" She claimed loudly as she kept getting pounded into.

Percy's free hand that want gripping Thalia's hair started to slap her ass again, enjoying how soft and jiggly it was to feel.

Thalia couldn't take it anymore as she reached her first orgasm since becoming hunter from a man. She yelled loudly as her eyes rolled back once again and her pussy clamped down around Percy's shaft and started squirting on him.

Percy groaned loudly at feeling this and removed himself from her pussy quickly, the silver glow going away, before ramming into her Virgin ass and cumming inside there.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Thalia yelped loudly at feeling cum in her ass.

Percy came a bit in her ass before pulling out and finishing the rest on her back. Once he was done he flipped her over quickly.

"Why didn't you just cum in my pussy?" Thalia asked.

"Cause there's still a round 2" Percy stated as he used powers to get himself hard again.

He pushed himself back inside her pussy which once again glowed bright at first but once he broke through dimmed down.

He started to thrust in her pussy once again making her grab at the sheets as she moaned loudly.

"You like being fucked by me don't you? Your not a hunter your just a slut." Percy said as he slowed down.

Thalia frantically nodded her head. "Yes I'm your little slut. Please fuck me faster. Please."

Percy smiled and started to pick up the speed again. He reached a hand forward to grope her boobs and altered them to contain the traits of a Aphrodite daughter he drained earlier. Her boobs become much softer to touch and with each thrust they bounced much more which Percy enjoyed watching.

Percy then ran a hand down to her abs and drained all the years of working out from her just like how he did to her ass. If she cared she didn't react as she was to busy on being fucked. Once he had drained that down to a just a plain flat stomach he moved on.

He grabbed onto her neck and squeezed a bit. She moaned louder and seemed to enjoy it a lot.

He started channeling charmspeak into her body. By holding onto her throat it was easier to affect her vocal cords and give her this power. When she realized what he was doing she started to speak to him and use the power to urge him to go faster and fuck her harder. To make her squirm and scream his name as she came and to fill her up deeply with his cum.

Percy gladly obeyed the orders and with one final thrust he filled his slut up deep with his cum. Her back arched and her eyes went wide as the symbol burned itself onto her body to claim herself as his slave.

Percy when he finally stopped cumming pulled out from inside her. Thalia lay panting heavily as she lightly rubbed her hands over her soft tits.

"Mmm that felt good. Wanna do a round 2?" She asked between breaths.

"Later on. I have Annabeth to get back to." He said as he stood up, "but be prepared cause in a few days I'm gonna need your help to get Artemis."

"What?" Thalia said as she sat up straight, "why are you going to get lady Artemis?"

"Time for me to get a God and she's lucky enough to be the first one."

"But but" Thalia started to protest before Percy willed her to stop.

"I'll fill you in on the details later." He said as he walked out the room.

Percy walked back into Annabeths room to find her still locked down to the bed.

Percy got on top of the bed and got over her face.

"Thalia tasted you. Know you taste Thalia. Open your mouth." Percy ordered as she opened wide.

Percy thrusted his dick into her mouth instantly making her gag as it went down her throat.

Percy put his hands on the sides of her head and continued his draining that he had to stop earlier as he kept thrusting into her mouth making her choke on his dick.

Eventually he released her head with one hand and reached back and shoved 2 fingers deep inside her pussy as he rubbed her clit with his thumb making her writhe some more with all the stimulation.

Once Percy felt satisfied he removed himself from her mouth making her gasp for air desperately as his dick was now covered in her saliva.

Percy had drained her down so much that she was now unable of any conscious thought. He left enough to make her not pass out into a internal coma but not enough to think or speak. All she could do was react to any thing physically done to her so she could still moan and yell but that was the extent to it.

Percy moved down her body till he was between her legs. He positioned his dick at her asshole and thrusted in. She screamed loudly at the feeling of such a massive thing in her sensitive entrance. Percy started to thrust.

**Ok so that's done. Next chapter will be Artemis then the hunt. Just to say to all the reviews that complain that this is rape and degrading to women that yes it is and if you won't read because of that ok. I don't condone rape in real life but this is a story so calm down. Just like last chapter if you have hunter ideas feel free to share and if you have any ideas at all make sure to share. So review and next chapter will hopefully be sooner.**


	15. The moon goddess

Control story

Percy pov

"Ok I'll do it." Leo said.

"I will too." Jason added.

Percy had just filling them in on all his new powers and abilities. He was gonna start a prostitution business with the girls but by himself couldn't do it alone so he decided to get 2 more helpers with which he'd share his powers.

They would take the requests and help collect payment and had the power to transfer control of the girls temporarily to others to fulfill the agreement with whatever the other bought the girl for.

The more the person wanted from the girl the more it cost with any changes to girls costing more. In return for their work they were allowed to fuck the girls when they wanted as long as that girl didn't have someone else buy them or busy with Percy. They also could order the girls around if those conditions weren't happening.

"So I can still date piper?" Jason asked.

"As long as your ok with her still being sold yes." Percy replied.

Jason nodded, "well I'm gonna go to the cabin to see her" he said as he left.

"Ya I got some work to do so I'm gonna go too." Leo said.

"Wait," Percy called out, "Leo do you have any device that can help me with a goddess? Suppressing powers type thing."

"Uh ya I might. If not I can probably make something for it if not. Although it might not be 100% so you might get hurt."

"I'll be fine. New power. Gods can't harm me. I just need to stop a god from teleporting."

"Oh sure I can do that easily. Just give me a few days." Leo stated.

"Thanks I'll see you later then." Percy said as Leo left.

"You ready?" Percy asked Thalia.

"Yes." She replied.

"You know the plan?" He checked.

She nodded her head.

Percy gave her the wrist bracelet that Leo made. It was a small metal one that opened up on a hinge that you could close down onto a wrist. It was meant to inhibit powers on gods. Time to test if it works.

"Two hours then I'll be there."

"Understood. See you then." She said as she kissed him before running off back to the hunt.

Meanwhile Percy went back into his cabin to have some fun with his harem for the time being.

"you want me to what?" Artemis asked in disbelief.

"I want you to make me orgasm." Thalia replied with a straight face, "you remember 2 months ago when I saved your life and you swore on the river Styx you would do any one thing I asked of you? Well this is it. After this I'll be able to better control my urges. I promise just one time." Thalia said.

Artemis thought. "a promise on the river Styx cannot be broken."

"Good." Thalia replied with a grin. " but first you need to change how you look."

"What's wrong with how I look?" Artemis asked looking down at herself.

"You look 12. You need to be a bit older." Thalia said.

Artemis shifted to be 16.

"Older" Thalia said.

Artemis changed herself to be 19, "old enough?"

"Mmmm" Thalia said circling Artemis who was only wearing a silver robe.

Thalia went in front of Artemis and squeezed the goddesses small C cup tits.

"Make these bigger for me." Thalia ordered.

Artemis changed her boobs to being closer to a mid D cup. "Better?"

"For now." Thalia reached around Artemis body and squeezed her ass. "Make this a bit bigger and firmer for me."

Artemis obeyed and shifted her body again to match her hunters desires.

They went back and forth like this till Thalia had Artemis the way she liked. Big jiggle tits. Nice firm ass and amazing legs. Pretty face with a tan complexion and her Raven black hair up in a pony tail.

"Mm perfect." Thalia said as she slipped her hand inside the goddesses jeans and started to rub her snatch.

"Be honest with me. Are you a virgin?" Thalia asked.

"No." Artemis replied as she moaned out, "I've had sex a few times when Aphrodite has controlled me."

Thalia nodded her head as she pushed her fingers harder on Artemis pussy and pinched her clit making the goddess moan loudly.

"Well then it's time for the fun to began."

Meanwhile Percy was back at the cabin having his own threesome. Currently he was laying down as Katie Gardner was bouncing up and down on his dick. She was leaning forward with her hands on his chest and her back arched as she rode him.

Next to her was Reyna who was busy groping both of them. Squeezing Katie's breasts then going down to slapping her ass before fondling Percy's balls.

Percy had completely drained drew and had given it out to Katie and Reyna for this. Both of them had big firm asses and big jiggle tits. Katie's about DD and reynas a D. They both had neatly trimmed pussys which where incredibly tight.

Off to their side was Annabeth sitting in a chair as piper straddled her, both covered in cum. Percy had been practicing some powers and made some changes to the girls. Annabeth now had a dick while piper now could lactate. As piper bounced on Annabeths dick she squeezed her boobs making the milk come out and having Annabeth drink.

"Ya you like that don't you you little slut. You like it when I bounce on your dick and you drink my milk?" Piper said

Annabeth nodded her head a little while piper continued to ride her.

Percy heard Katie scream out as her pussy clamped down on his cock and started squirting out on him. Her back arched as she came. Percy used his powers to will her to not be able to stop cumming so she stayed squirting on his dick for a constant 3 minutes before Percy finally came inside her filling her pussy up with his cum.

After that Percy let her stop squirting. She collapsed on him breathing heavily, her boobs rubbing all over him.

Percy picked her up and put her to the side on her back where he ordered Reyna to start to lick out the cum. With Reyna in doggy position as she did it Percy got behind her and aimed his dick at her pussy.

"Your turn" he said as he thrusted in.

"What are we doing out here?" Thalia asked as they walked through the forest, "I thought we were gonna fuck."

"We will. But I had something special in mind." Artemis said.

Suddenly Artemis snapped her fingers and in a poof Thalia's clothes were ripped away from her body and flung to the ground.

Next while Thalia was still in shock, Artemis pushed her against a massive tree trunk. Using her powers she fused Thalia's wrists, ankles, and shoulder blades to tree.

"What are you doing?!" She screamed afraid of being refused with a tree.

"Worry not. I thought due to your past this seemed…fitting." Artemis said as she traced a finger up from Thalia's hips to her belly button then between her boobs making Thalia get wet.

Artemis started kissing on her jaw line. She slowly went down to her neck leaving hickeys as she went. Thalia moaned and writhed against the tree as her mistress kissed her with her soft lips.

Her lips kept going down. First to her collar bone then lower and lower till she was on her right boob. Artemis put her teeth around the nipple and lightly bit down and pulled making Thalia moan louder and arch her back the best she could while still being fused to the tree.

Artemis finally released the nipple from her mouth. She went between her boobs and put her tongue out. She licked her path down from between Thalia's breasts to her belly button where she swirled it around making Thalia surprised. Finally she went lower to where Thalia really wanted her. Down below her hips, below the trimmed patch of black hair, to her waiting wet pussy. Artemis watched as she saw Thalia's clit throb and emerge from the hood wanting to be pleasured.

Artemis latched her mouth around Thalia's pussy and started to suck. She sucked up Thalia's juices to get a taste before she shoved her tongue deep inside the daughter of Zeus. Thalia's eyes went wide feeling Artemis tongue inside her pussy. She thrusted her hips out onto Artemis's face to make the tongue go even deeper.

She then pulled her long tongue out and stood back up to Thalia. Her eyes went to the young teens breasts as her hands reached out to squeeze them.

"Mm lady Artemis" Thalia panting out as Artemis tugged and pinched and twisted Thalia's nipples, fondling her breasts.

One hand slowly went down Thalia's body once again, Artemis enjoying teasing the girl, when it finally got to her pussy she started to rub it fast. Artemis leaned in and started to kiss Thalia on her mouth forcing her mouth open as she stuck her tongue inside.

Thalia meanwhile didn't attempt to kiss back and let Artemis tongue explore her mouth. She instead focused on the pleasure Artemis's hands were giving her tits and pussy.

The moon goddess inserted 2 fingers into her tight hunter. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing as she hit the daughter of Zeus g-spot every time making the young girl writhe and move around the best she could with her restraints as she moaned out.

As Thalia kept moaning Artemis used that to her advantage to keep letting her tongue inside the demigods mouth. Finally Artemis started sucking on Thalia's tongue as she kept up her work.

In little time she had Thalia orgasm. Thalia yelled as loud as she could with Artemis's mouth still around her tongue as she started to squirt on her mistresses fingers. She kept going for what seemed Like forever to her. The whole time Artemis kept fingering Thalia's pussy and using her thumb to rub Thalia's clit.

Finally Thalia stopped squirming as her orgasm ended. Artemis removed her soaked hand from the huntresses pussy and removed her hand from her tits and mouth from her tongue. She stepped back and brought the cum covered hand up to Thalia's mouth and had Thalia lick it clean of her own juices.

"I had no idea you could be that good." Thalia said when she finished cleaning Artemis's hand.

"I have great aim. I know just where to hit. Just like how I know the perfect points to hit to make you orgasm." She replied.

Thalia nodded before Artemis snapped her fingers. Suddenly Thalia found her self still stuck to the tree but this time her ass facing out while her wrists and ankles. were fused to the tree.

Artemis stepped forward and started kissing on Thalia's collarbone to make the young girl girl moan out. She then kissed down from her shoulder and down her muscular back till she got to her ass.

Artemis then brought her hand back and then with a powerful slap she made it land on Thalia's ass. Thalia yelped loudly as Artemis repeatedly spanked her with powerful force.

She did it so much that both of Thalia's ass cheeks had red hand prints over them and Thalia started to have a few tears in her eyes.

Finally Artemis stopped. She got down to her knees and spread apart Thalia's ass and leaned forward to start to tongue out the hole as Thalia moaned/yelped.

Meanwhile back at the cabin they had switched. Percy had piper laying down flat with only her ass up in the air with Katie on top of her back. At the same time Reyna now took over pipers position of riding annabeth.

Percy had made Reyna be more dominating as she now has Annabeth on the ground instead of the chair and had one hand around Annabeths neck lightly chocking her and the other hand on Annabeths face as she rode her.

Percy was thrusting into pipers pussy while leaning forward to eat out the daughter of Demeters pussy.

He slapped pipers ass as he continued to pound into the Aphrodite girl. Her moans being muffled with her face in the bed. Katie had her head thrown back as her clit was nibbled on by Percy's mouth. She moaned loud when he got her in a particular spot making her filled with pleasure.

Piper kept her screaming into the bed as her body was filled with pleasure again and again. She'd had sex with a lot of people but Percy was definitely the best she'd ever had. She screamed loud as she started to squirt and her orgasm went through her, filling her body with pleasure and bliss.

Percy kept himself from cumming as he felt piper squirt on him. Once she had finished he pulled out from inside her tight cunt and ordered Katie to suck off the juices which she happily went to do.

Piper stayed in her position on the bed for some time with her ass in the air as she panted out. Finally when she recovered she stood up showing that under her breasts where she was on the bed that there was twin stains from her milk.

Percy had her come over and started to suck on her tits drinking the milk out. She moaned at feeling this and bite her lip.

Meanwhile Reyna had just finished squirting as annabeth finished cumming. Reyna got off Annabeths dick and laid down on the bed as Annabeth stayed laying down tired from all the orgasms from being ridden.

Percy snapped his finger and Annabeth thrusted her hips in the air as she was changed back to having her pussy as normal. He ordered her to come over and she joined in with him on sucking on pipers other boob while rubbing pipers pussy.

Katie started to deep throat Percy making her gag but she managed to keep doing it the best she could.

Once Percy had enough to drink from piper he let go of her nipple from his mouth. He then snapped his fingers and changed piper to now being the one with a dick. Both her and Annabeth yelped in surprise as the pussy Annabeth was once rubbing turned into a hand job.

Annabeth then pushed piper down on the bed on her back as she straddled piper.

"Everyone did this to me. Now I'm gonna do it to you." Annabeth said as she started to ride piper.

Annabeth leaned forward and put her hands on piper's tits squeezing them making more milk Come out as annabeth bounced up and down on pipers cock.

Pipers eyes rolled back as her mouth hung open and she panted out. Having a dick was a whole new sensation and with Annabeth being very tight and wet riding her it was definitely one of the best girls she couldn't fucked as her first.

"Oh fuck fuck oh gods yes." Annabeth moaned out as she kept going.

Meanwhile Percy had thrusted the last time into Katie's mouth as he came. She tried to shallow it all but some dribbled out from the sides of her mouth as it was to much.

When he was done cumming he stepped back and grabbed some shorts and a shirt and threw them on. He told Katie to join in with piper and Annabeth. Katie straddled pipers face and started to hump the daughter of Aphrodites face as Percy left the cabin.

"Well…that was much better than I expected." Thalia said as she rolled her wrists finally freed from the tree.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Artemis replied.

Thalia nodded her head, "time for me to return the favor though. Why don't you teleport us back to your cabin and I can pleasure you this time." She said as she stepped forward and once again started to rub Artemis's pussy.

Artemis nodded her head a little deciding she deserved a orgasm to. She snapped her fingers and both girls reappeared at the cabin.

"I wanna try something with you." Thalia said. "Lay Down on the bed and close your eyes."

Artemis listened deciding to hear out what her hunter had planned as she laid down on the bed, arms and legs spread out, and eyes closed.

Thalia rummaged through her bag and pulled out the bracelet. She then walked over and straddled Artemis's hips. While the goddesses eyes were still closed, Thalia unclipped the bracelet and put it on Artemis wrists then closed it.

The second it closer Artemis eyes opened wide as her body writhed. They glowed bright silver before her body Started to glow silver to. Then as she yelled out the light burst away from her body.

Once it was gone she collapsed panting tired as Thalia stayed on top of her pinning her down.

"What…what did you do." Artemis asked.

"The bracelet takes away all your abilities. It renders you mortal." Thalia replied as she easily held down the weak former goddesses.

"Why?" She asked.

"For my master. I need you to be nice and ready for him." Thalia replied.

**So there you go this chapter done. Next one will be Percy claiming Artemis. Review and say what you want from that as in should Artemis be more willing or more forced in it ect. Also review on what you want for the other goddesses or other people to be claimed and for any new powers you want. Until next time I hope you enjoy.**


	16. Author note

**Author note**

**So next update will be soon hopefully. The chapter won't be to long most likely but I'll make up for it with doing Artemis in more chapters. One After next I'm not deciding on just yet but a hunt one will be coming. **

**But I had a few ideas I wanted to get out there and get some feedback from. **

**The first was to bring the story to Percy's school for some chapters. These could be for the harem or him enslaving mortals. To get around how public a school is I'm gonna do Percy can pause time as a power or teleporting people or charmspeak or anything else to make it work for him to get the girls he sees at school. The girls at school will be heavily oc based meaning if you want a character just review or pm me it and chances are I'll do that character in a scene. **

**Another thing is I'm gonna give Percy the power to get guys. The mark will appear on there arms instead of lower back and I'm not entirely sure how I'll do that. Maybe he can possess girls and if he fucks a guy that way he gets the guy under his control. For description I'll use the girls name and such so only way you'd know he possessed the girl is if you read the part where I say he does it. And some girls of the harem I'm gonna do get powers that if a guy cums in them they absorb part of there powers for Percy but that isn't claiming a guy for under his control. Just getting him powers. **

**And another thing is the introduction of a new element called sparks(name not sure just for now a placeholder name) and it'd function as what makes the demigod and demigod. So using annabeth for instance if her spark is removed it'd change her to be mortal. And when Percy drained her intelligence it'd be that he was draining that section of the spark. And without it her eyes could be blue instead of grey and black and not blonde so it'd make her mortal. And as for the mortals if they got a spark it could turn them to a demigod so a way for the people from school to get better or more plausible roles. Once Percy gets a goddess it'd work as that goddess provides a unlimited number of sparks so once Aphrodite is claimed he could use Aphrodite to turn a unlimited number of people to be demigods of her but for Apollo he'd need to get a favor or take the spark from one of his slaves to use one of that. Not all girls can have any spark. I might do some girls aren't compatible with certain sparks while others can use all. **

**Update maybe by Friday? Not entirely certain. But for now tell me what you think of the ideas. Any ocs or whatever else you have. And the next chapter of Artemis will be out soon. Might be a 2 part chapter depending. **


	17. Artemis gets claimed

Control story

Third person pov

Percy walked inside Artemis tent to find his daughter of Zeus slave, naked, sitting on top of the goddess of the moon. Who was looking very nice Percy noticed.

"I did just like you asked master. She's powerless now." Thalia said as she still help down the weak deity.

"Thank you thals" he said as he kissed her on the cheek. "You can get off her now"

Thalia got off her former master. The second she was off Artemis tried to keep up and run. Unfortunately for her Percy grabbed her and easily pushed her back down on the bed before snapping his fingers making ropes appear out of nowhere and tie onto her arms and legs to bind her to the be.

"Ah! What do you want!?" Artemis yelled out.

"To have you serve me. To have sex with a Virgin goddess. That's truly a treat." He said as he grabbed one of her boobs and squeezed.

"You want to have sex with me?!" Artemis said not believing that's what this was about.

"Yes. And once I cum inside you then you will be bound to me. Bound to serve me. And after you it'll be your hunters."

"My hunters? You can't do th-" she was cut off as Percy had taken off his shirt and shoved it in her mouth to gag her.

She struggled against the ropes as he willed her clothes to disappear so he could see her naked form. He had the powers of a god practically. Once he claimed and drained her he would be one.

Percy took off the rest of his clothes till he was nude. He then got up on the bed and put a hand over her pussy. Running one finger between the lips. She tried to pull away but with the ropes she couldn't as Percy rubbed it up and down her cunt. She did all she could to not let her hormones take over and get aroused.

"Your not very wet right now. Let me fix that."

Percy cupped his hand over her pussy and using his son of Poseidon powers forced her to get wet against her will. She thrusted her hips in the air as she felt the power work and pleasure go through her. When he pulled his hand away her pussy it was soaking wet. Glistening in the light.

"Thalia why don't you get on her face. Hump her till you squirt on her face." Percy ordered.

Thalia happily obeyed and ran over and got back on top of her former master. She took the make shift gag out of her mouth but before Artemis could scream out for help she was silenced by Thalia grinding her pussy on her face.

"Mmm this is gonna be fun." She said as she started to pick up speed.

Percy meanwhile got between her legs. He had considered on the walk over here to fuck her but not claim her for awhile but decided against her. Be much easier to just claim her and then he could fuck her without worrying about keeping her tied down or else she'd run off or get help.

With that thought Percy pushed inside the goddess.

"Holy fuck your tight." Percy said as he pushed himself all the way. She definitely had to be one of the tightest he'd fucked.

Artemis though wasn't sharing the same thoughts that Percy was. She was frantically struggling against the ropes but with the bracelet on she hadn't just lost her godly powers. She'd lost every ounce of strength or muscle she had making her weak. She knew she couldn't break the rope. And even if she could just Thalia alone could restrain her but also with Percy she was no match. Either way she didn't stop attempting to free herself.

Percy started to thrust which in turn made Artemis scream. Partially from the fact that she was being fucked. Her the virgin goddess. Partially because she couldn't deny but it did feel good. And also because of how much it was stretching her out. She'd fingered herself rarely if she masturbated and never used dildos so she wasn't used to any type of penetration.

"Mm Percy I feel her screaming into my pussy. The vibrations…oh fuck yes. Fuck her faster. Make her yell more." Thalia said.

Percy smiled and complied as he started to speed up fucking the now no longer virgin goddess.

He reached forward and grabbed one of her boobs and squeezed before pinching the nipple and tugged on it. He kept tugging on it for a while before switching to the other nipple and giving that one the same attention.

Despite her resistance and struggles her body involuntarily reached its first ever orgasm at the hands of a male. She squirted out as her body writhed from a mix of pleasure and struggle to free herself. Percy used his powers to keep her squirting to what felt like forever to her as he held back from cumming inside the ultra tight pussy. Thalia looked back from her position to watch as her mistresses hips moved around as her juices flowed out in a steady blast.

When she finally stopped Percy let loose in her. As he cummed inside her and she felt the brand appearing on her skin she let loose the loudest scream of the night, one that Percy could hear even with Thalia's pussy in the way. Thalia moaned loudly at feeling this as she still felt her former master struggling as control over her was starting. Thalia finally couldn't hold in herself and started to squirt in Artemis's face which Artemis was forced to shallow some of it.

When Percy was done he pulled out of inside her and backed up. He willed her to stay put as he went around untying her restraints. Thalia kept panting from her orgasm and didn't move from her position where her clit was firmly placed against Artemis nose and pussy against her mouth until ordered to move by Percy.

When she got off Artemis tried to yell before Percy quieted her, "silentium" he said. Instantly Artemis stopped talking as her eyes seemed to become glazed over and she just laid on the bed.

"You are now my slave and will learn to act as such. Any defiance will result in punishment including stripping you of all your powers." He said as he removed the bracelet from her.

At once gray light seemed to shoot in from the surrounding area hitting her body and fusing with it. Her back arched as she laid on the bed with her mouth and eyes opened wide as her body seemed to absorb the light and she breathed it in. When it was done her eyes stayed glowing a silver color.

"For now you will head back to your cabin. You will order the hunters away on some mission until I tell you to call them back. When they return you will assist me in claiming them as I turn your whole order into my slaves. My harem will use your cabin to house most of the girls. When you get there you will go into a room and lay there while Thalia ties you up. After that every one in the harem will be ordered to indulge their deepest fantasy with you that you will take and obey what they tell you to do. Understand?" Percy said.

Artemis nodded her head but still looked up at the ceiling as she was kept in her mindless state.

"loqui" Percy said the command making her breath in deeply as she was returned to her old self. Able to think and act on her own. "Now go follow your orders slave."

She got up and started to head out the door with Thalia before turning around, "may I at least put some clothes on before I go outside naked. It would make ordering the hunt away easier if I were clothed."

Percy thought and looked around the room before grabbing a pair of panties and tossing them to her. "No more then that."

Artemis looked down at the grey underwear before slipping it on. As she put them on Percy walked behind her and slapped her ass as hard as he could making her Yelp.

"And don't think that I won't be fucking you again tonight. Be ready. And get used to it." He said as she headed out the door led by her former most trusted lieutenant.

**There you go next chapter done. Not sure what to do next. Might do a mix chapter like last one and do something at Percy's school while also showing some scenes of Artemis and what the harem does to her. Might do someone new. Next goddess will either be Athena or Aphrodite most likely. I'm not fully set in on any order of what I'm doing next so I'm not sure. Review what you want. And hopefully I can get more oc reviews cause I need more for school and hunters and thanks to all the ones I have already. I'll try to use as many as possible.**


	18. Piper, Drew and Annabeth

Control story

Everybody pov

"Mmmmmm" Piper moaned out.

Percy was sitting down with Piper laying flat on her stomach and tits between his legs deep throating him. She had incredible skill with it and was able to take his whole length but not without gagging. She had her legs spread as drew was licking at her sisters asshole using her hands to play with her sisters ass cheeks.

Percy had his hands around pipers head making sure she never went back to far as she bobbed her head. She swirled her tongue around his shaft as her mouth went up and down on his dick.

Percy had taken the liberty of altering Piper and his other slaves. He made Piper lactate, a thing which was becoming more and more common for her. When she lactated due to it being magic she produced a lot more and it tasted similar to nectar to Percy. Pipers boob size changed depending on how much Percy made her lactate. Right now she had about a cup bigger boobs due to it. As she laid down her boobs pressed on the floor and with them being filled with the liquid inside it seeped out her nipples as her boobs stayed squished beneath her keeping her upper body laying in a pile of her own milk.

Her lower body was a different story. Percy had drained numerous girls and given the combined drain to Piper. The exact nature of it was how wet the girls got. Piper getting all those girls "wetness" in a sense made her get so soaked that she laid in a pile of her own juices as more and more kept leaking out of her tight pussy as time went.

"Start to rub yourself" Percy ordered Piper.

Piper obeyed and started to rub her clit and soaking pussy lips with one hand. The other hand reached up to grab onto Percy's dick to help her out with making him cum.

"3 fingers" Percy said. Piper was compelled by the slave magic and inserted 3 fingers into herself and started to pump them in and out. "Faster. As fast as you can." Percy ordered the girl. Her fingers instantly started to pick up pace going as fast as they could in and out of her pussy. Pipers eyes rolled back as she started to groan loudly from the pleasure. She momentarily had to stop as she got filled with the pleasure before forcing herself through it to continue to suck Percy off before she got punished.

Drew was enjoying pipers fingers as well. As pipers fingers went in and out of her pussy it carried pipers pussy juice with each thrust of fingers. Due to having so many combined girls wetness added to herself she got so much that just by fingering herself it was like a mini squirting from the liquid coming out from inside her.

Percy with one finale thrust filled up pipers mouth as he came. He pushed her head down on his dick as he started to cum. When he finished he pulled out and stood up as Piper struggled to shallow the massive load but finally succeeded.

"You two play amongst yourselves while I check on annabeth. I'll be back soon so nothing to much. No orgasms." He said as he walked out and down to his room which currently had annabeth in it.

He walked in to the room to see annabeth at the drawer facing away from him finishing getting dressed. She was buttoning her jean shorts that she had on with her orange camp half blood shirt.

Percy walked up and pushed her down bending her over the dresser making her Yelp out in surprise.

Percy quickly unbuttoned the jeans and pulled them down along with her black underwear down to her knees. He stroked his dick to make it hard before pushing inside the blonde he still had on the dresser.

Percy started to thrust in her making Annabeth moan out involuntary. She didn't want to but she couldn't deny that it didn't feel good to have his big dick throbbing inside her tight wet pussy.

Percy reached around her chest to grab her boobs and squeeze the soft plump tits as he kept thrusting inside her making her ass jiggle with each time his hips hit her.

Annabeth yelled loudly as she finally came covering his hips and thighs as well as her own thighs with her juices.

Percy came as he felt her walls tighten around his dick. He cummed inside her pussy filling up the pink inside with his cum as she gasped out feeling it all inside her.

When he was done he pulled out from inside her. Annabeth turned around right as Percy took her and pushed her against a wall. He yanked up her underwear and jeans and started rubbing her pussy through it make her pussy juices and cum inside her come out onto the underwear covering the black cloth with it. Annabeth tried to ask him what he was doing but Percy just put a hand over her mouth to silence her.

When he finally stopped rubbing he yanked down her jeans to her knees before ripping them in half and throwing them aside. Annabeth gasped at feeling the jean shorts being tore off her but was quickly stopped as Percy then ripped the bands around her hips that kept the underwear on her.

Percy grabbed her with a hand under a chin to force her mouth open before pushing the underwear inside her mouth. She tried to spit it out but he commanded her to not do it as she kept the cum and juice soaked cloth in her mouth.

"Come with me." Percy said still having her kept the makeshift gag in her mouth as she walked out the room under his command and followed him to another room of the cabin. It was a plain room. Only a dresser drawer in it.

Percy quickly grabbed something from the ground and put them on Annabeth. Handcuffs. Before she could react he had her lifted in the air and hooked the metal that held the cuffs together to a hook on the ceiling leaving Annabeth suspended in air.

"It's happy hour for the harem. And you will be the main course. Any slave will be free to do as they wish to you." Percy said as he grabbed a ball gag from a nearby dresser drawer.

He then went up to her and put the ball gag on her. She still had to keep the panties inside her mouth giving her a constant taste of not only herself but of Percy.

"Oh and you won't be needing this." Percy said as he used a pair of scissors to slice her shirt and bra off to leave her fully naked.

Annabeth getting furious at him for ruining her clothes and doing this to her started to trash in her bondage trying to get free.

"The cuffs and gag were enchanted by the way. Only I can take them off so get used to being here today." He said while looking at her face. Her cheeks were puffed out from the underwear still in her mouth.

He walked to the door before stopping and turning back to her, "oh and I already choose the first 2 to be with you. Figured I'd start it off with some family love." He said as he opened the door and 2 blonde girls walked in.

One, Elizabeth, was around 19 years old. She was wearing a black bikini as per Percy's order. She had about C maybe D cup boobs and a nice firm ass on her.

The second, Haydon, was only about 16 and had C cup boobs and a bubbly ass. She was wearing leggings and a tank top which Percy also ordered her to wear.

They both were in the silenced state, robbed of thought and emotion by Percy so they wouldn't mind or hold back on their sister. Percy smiled before leaving the room and seeing Elizabeth get on her knees and start to eat annabeth out while Haydon started to grope Annabeths ass and tits.

He went back to Piper and drew to see drew between pipers legs eating her out intensely.

"Piper don't you think it's time you pleased drew?" Percy asked.

Piper took some time to respond. She was resting on her elbows with drew between her legs. Her hands groping her breasts and squeezing them. Her mouth was open and tongue out of it as she moaned in pleasure while her eyes rolled up. After some time she shut her mouth and her eyes refocused as she barely responded between loud moans, "I AH offered to…but she wanted to eat me out instead." Piper said.

Drew removed her soaked face from her sisters snatch, "with these boosts you have her today she's so fucking wet" drew said happily.

"What did you do when you left?" Piper asked as she started to moan again from drew swirling her tongue over her clit.

Percy smirked and told them what he did to Annabeth. Piper asked him to do that to her and drew one time which he agreed too.

Percy then walked up and ordered drew to stop and back up, knowing drew wouldn't willingly stop eating out pipers fountain of a pussy.

Percy got between her legs and grabbed hold of her thighs as he pushed himself inside her very wet pussy. He started to thrust and with each thrust her boobs bounced and some liquid went flying out of the immensely wet pussy. Meanwhile drew stood to the side and used one hand to rub herself while her other rubbed Piper clits and she sucked on pipers boobs,drinking the milk out from inside them.

Piper reached a hand up between drews legs to start to finger her sister as drew kept rubbing herself.

Percy deciding that since he didn't do it to annabeth so annabeth could feel more humility at being tied up decided to drain pipers mind. He reached forward and put a hand on one of her temples and started to drain her mind.

"Don't worry, you won't need this anyways" he said as she arched her back as her eyes went wide as she had her mind and mental prowess taken from her. She curled her fingers inside drew making drew get more pleasure as her fingers sparmed inside her.

Drew momentarily stopped sucking on pipers tits and sat up straight. She started to say something to Percy about how he shouldn't drain her mind but Percy quickly ordered her to hush and get back to work making her continue to suck her sisters boobs again.

**Ok so this is over. Kinda rushed this one out and tried to type fast cause it's been awhile. Next is gonna be a Annabeth based chapter most likely before a oc claiming one. After that not sure. But finally a update. I'll try to be faster from now on.**


	19. New powers and decisions

Slave story

**fianlly the long awaited next chapter important note at bottom **

Third person pov

Percy was in a bedroom with 2 slaves. One of them was Sydney, the previous daughter of hades that he made mortal and the other was a legacy named Alyssa. Both of them were sitting on his bed.

Alyssa was a legacy of Apollo but possessed no powers of him. She had Brunette hair and green eyes with a slight tan. Her boobs were around D cups and she had a bubble butt ass that resembled Annabeths. Alyssa was a huge athlete and her body was thin and toned. She was 16 like Sydney. Percy had found her at a school and fucked her in the hallways to claim her and make her obey him.

Both girl were wearing lingerie for Percy. The difference was Sydney's was silver colored which matched her pale skin while Alyssa's where gold, making her tan show better.

"Today both of you will be getting powers" Percy said. "I collected some sparks, which are pretty much the energy that makes demigods demigods, and decided that you two can get powers."

Both of them got happy at this. Sydney wanted to finally be a demigod again. Once she lost her powers and became mortal being in camp was hard. The Mist did not affect her perfectly but still affected her a lot. Also being in the harem meant that the other girls fucked her a lot and she was powerless to stop them so she always had to be in the submissive role of it. And being mortal means there powers worked way easier and better on her.

Alyssa was also excited. Being a legacy that showed no abilities of her heritage was disappointing. She wanted powers but they never manifested so she stayed being pretty much mortal.

"First you Sydney. Come here." Percy commanded.

Sydney stood up and walked over to him on the bed where he was and sat down waiting. Percy pushed her down to lay her down flat on the bed on her back.

"Time to start" Percy said.

He raised his hands and a silver glow came off of it, "you are going to be unique like before. But instead of being a daughter of hades you will be a daughter of Artemis. Her only demigod offspring" Percy said as he lowered his hand and put it over her mouth.

The silver glow went into Sydney's mouth and when he removed his hand her breath had small silver wisps in it. Once that absorbed into her too the changes started. She arched her back and yelled out as her body started to alter itself.

It started at her head and went down. First her hair turned a few shades darker while her eyes shifted to be a grey/silver color. Her eyes glowed slightly like the stars or moon. Her skin grew a bit paler to show her moon goddess new heritage.

Percy laid his hand on her stomach and felt it tighten up as it went from being slightly soft to almost having abs as the Artemis spark made her body more toned.

Percy pushed her lingerie panties aside of her shaven pussy and pushed a finger inside of her. He felt her pussy tighten up on his finger as the changes happen. Just like how he thought, being half virgin(previously virgin goddess) made her tighter.

Percy removed his fingers from her and let her pant for a few seconds as she got used to having powers again. Once she calmed down she say up. Percy noticed her silver lingerie was slightly glowing with silver energy, showing her new heritage.

"Alyssa your turn" he said.

Alyssa moved forward while Sydney went backwards so Alyssa was in front of Percy.

"You are different. I cannot just give you a spark as you already possess it technically. It is just very weak and has no energy so for you I need to jump start it. Give it power." Percy told her.

"Sure ok…whatever you need to do" Alyssa said. She was just excited to get powers and did not care how it happened.

Percy laid a hand on her stomach and focused. Tendrils of yellow light burst off of his hand and we're going around Alyssa's body as she arched her back and gasped loudly. Alyssa's eyes flew open and were pure yellow glow as the light kept going around her body.

Alyssa got a deeper tan and her hair went a few shades lighter as her body changed. Her boobs slightly increased in size. Her pussy hair, which was in a neatly trimmer triangle, went from black to a light brunette like her hair color.

She trashed around as the light wrapped around her body. Finally it absorbed into her fully and with one last gasp it was done. As Percy removed his hand he noticed that her breath had the same yellow energy wisp that Sydney's had at first but it quickly went away. Alyssa's eyes stopped glowing pure yellow but when it was done her irises stayed that color showing how she was more powerful then a normal Apollo daughter. Her yellow see through lingerie glowed faintly too showing off her new powers.

"Wow" she said. Alyssa raised her hands and made some wisps of yellow energy Come off of them, "this is awesome"

"Not done yet." Percy said. "Both of you sit next to each other" he ordered.

Both girl moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to each other. He made one the girl of the moon and one the girl of the sun. He decided that he would make them close and keep them as a pair usually.

Percy put one hand on each of the girls heads and concentrated. He altered their minds making them believe they were sisters. It seemed fitting. One sun. And one the moon.

When he was done Percy removed his hands from their heads, "how does you two feel?"

It took them both a second to respond as they rubbed their temples.

"I feel…great…powerful. How about you sister?" Alyssa asked.

"It is nice to have powers again." Sydney said.

"Good. I made both of you a lot more powerful then normal demigods. I heard that apollo and Artemis accuracy powers can be used in a special sexual way." Percy said.

"How master?" Sydney asked.

"Instinctively you two will always be able to "hit the right spot" so to speak. You will be able to give people moe pleasure as you can always get their sensitive spot. Essentially you just get amazing skill at sex." Percy explained.

Percy snapped his fingers and both girls body's jerked as all of their clothes disappeared to leave them all naked.

"I wanna see if that is true" he said as he ordered both of their knees in front of him. "You know what to do"

Alyssa was the first to start. She reached a hand out and started to jerk Percy off. Once he was fully hard she opened her mouth and engulfed Percy's dick and started to bob her head. Her lips glowed a slight yellow as Percy could feel the power increasing his pleasure.

Meanwhile Sydney had moved underneath of Percy and was sucking on his balls. Her lips glowed a faint silver as her powers took effect and pleasured Percy as well.

Percy groaned out as he felt both of the teens working to pleasure him. With their new powers it was easier then Percy thought it would be to do. Percy put his hand behind Alyssa's head and pushed her down farther making her gag as she deep throated him. She did her best to take his whole dick and held on for a bit before Percy let her go and she pulled her head off his dick gasping for air while jerking him off. Percy's dick covered in her salvia made it easier for Alyssa's hand to stroke him.

Percy stepped back and pulled both of his slaves up and put them on the bed. Sydney was laying with her stomach down on her elbows while Alyssa was on her back and elbows facing up.

Percy positioned his dick behind Sydney's pussy and slowly pushed inside her. Having the Artemis blood in her made her tighter then most and Percy groaned at the same time as Sydney moaned as he felt her tight wet pussy wrap around his dick.

He slowly picked up speed till he was thrusting fast inside her tight cunt. Percy had leaned over and was sucking on one of Alyssa's nipples while one hand played with the other nipple. He pinched and pulled on them slightly while rolling them between his tongue/fingers to give Alyssa pleasure as she moaned out loudly. Percy's other hand was busy rubbing Alyssa's clit making her get even more pleasure as she grinded against his hand and Sydney's thigh.

Percy moved the hand away that was under Alyssa's pussy so Alyssa could grind her pussy onto Sydney easier. The Apollo 'daughter' moaned out at the feeling of her pussy being rubbed against the other girl.

Percy moved his free hand forward and wrapped it around Sydney's black hair and pulled back a bit making her face up. Her eyes had rolled back as her mouth hung open as she moaned loudly at feeling her tight sensitive cunt get pounded into by Percy's long dick. As Sydney's moans turned into screams of pleasure, Percy knew she was close to cumming.

And Percy was right because not moments later did he feel Sydney's walls clamp down on his dick as she started to squirt. Percy kept thrusting through it which never gave Sydney a time to relax durning her orgasm as she kept getting more and more pleasure making the orgasm last a long time. Eventually though she stopped and Percy began. The second Sydney's pussy stopped cumming percys dick started to cum as he filled up her pussy to the brim and then some more with his cum.

Percy pulled out and took a small step back to admire his work. "Alyssa why don't you clean Sydney up for me"

"Gladly master" Alyssa said as she got behind Sydney and started eating out the other girls pussy of cum. Once Sydney's pussy was clean and Alyssa swallowed the last bit she stood back up. "Tastes good master"

"Glad you liked it. Both of you follow Me" Percy said as he walked out the room and into the main living room. He would have done another round with them but he was feeling slightly tired.

In the main room Percy saw most of his slaves. Annabeth, Piper, drew, Thalia, Reyna, Artemis, ect. They were all naked as Percy made sure they were always ready for him.

Annabeth was in a chair with Piper between her legs fucking her pussy. Piper for the moment had a dick instead of a pussy using some Aphrodite powers so she could fuck annabeth better. Drew was next to Annabeth sucking on her nipples to help Piper fuck Annabeth.

'Not surprising' Percy thought 'they always do things together'

"You like that you blonde slut? Like it when I fuck your pussy with my dick?" Piper said to annabeth as she started thrusting faster.

Annabeth just nodded her head weakly as she was consumed by pleasure. Percy walked behind annabeth and laid his hands on her temples. Her eyes opened and glowed gray as Percy used his draining power to drain her IQ back down to around 70ish to make her be the bimbo again. Percy had learned to make his draining power permanent but for Annabeths mind decided not to as he liked doing it to her.

Once her mind was taken Percy snapped his fingers turning Piper back to normal so she had her pussy that he loved fucking again. Her boobs were still lactating as Percy had let her keep that from last time and had been using a milking machine to milk Piper and made it what his harem had to usually drink.

Annabeth pouted at not being fucked anymore. She looked up and noticed Percy, "what are you doing here" she giggled "you stopped the fun"

"You can have more later" Percy said as he rubbed Annabeths head to pet her in a sense before sitting down on the couch.

Piper moved to Percy and sat in his lap "anything you need us to do master?" She Said as she started to grind her ass along his dick.

"Actually there is something I had planned" Percy said to his slaves.

**AN: DUN DUN DUNNNNN cliffhanger! I have no clue what to do next to be honest and no clue where I wanna take this story which is why I have not been updating it as much. I did have a few things I was thinking about that I would love if people could either review or PM me their thoughts of it. Ok so…**

**This story will obviously be the more hardcore/rough version of the whole harem idea so if you prefer non hardcore stuff but want a harem story go read percys harem instead. Just a little thing that is probably clear. **

**But I have a few questions that I will do in a list so if you can review or PM me your answers/thoughts about what I say that would be appreciated. **

**1\. would you like claiming chapters in this story or in harem or just skip them and go to Percy claimed most of the girls?**

**2\. Which character would you like to see more of?**

**3\. What scenes would you want more of?**

**4\. Thinking the prostitute idea will come back where Percy can sell the girls to other people in exchange for something. Thoughts? **

**5\. Any new powers you would want? **

**Most importantly "what should next chapter be?" As I have no clue on what I want. Thinking maybe an Annabeth Piper themed thing but not sure what to do for it.**

**Oh and as always submit OCs for a chance to be added into the story. I have a list of some now that I am trying to do soon **

**Anyways as I said review or PM me. Beta readers are allows welcome. May not get back to you right away or if I never responded first just PM me again and I will try to this time. **


End file.
